como fuego y agua II The Hell Brothers
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: después de la derrota del señor del fuego ozai , zuko tiene que hacerse cargo de sus deberes , pero para su mala suerte los " Hell Brothers " despertaron después de que el avatar rokku los encerrara , ahora ellos volvieron para vengarse del que los encerró , pero ellos tanto como zuko se llevaran una sorpresa de un chico llamado zeinth que no imaginaban jamas en la vida de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**los amigos de siempre **

la guerra llego a su fin , todo en el mundo es paz y tranquilidad , el sol brillaba , el viento soplaba suavemente y se escuchaba la risa de los niños jugando , en el palacio se podía ver al joven señor del fuego , seguido por sus subtitos a todas partes , cosa que odiaba a veces , el joven señor del fuego se sentia realmente solo en ese inmenso castillo

zuko : no puede ser , nunca puedo pensar

Iroh : bueno sobrino , mi maleta esta lista

zuko : la vida es rara tio , hace seis años que no tengo noticias de ninguno

Iroh : se que te sientes solo sobrino , pero estoy contigo y sabes , es temporada de truchas en el lago

zuko : ¿ estas hablando en serio ?

Iroh : claro , unas vacaciones no le hacen daño a nadie

zuko : gracias tio , ahora vuelvo

Iroh : pero ¿ a donde vas ?

zuko : a hacer mi maleta , por fin un tiempo libre ¿ cuando tiempo nos vamos ?

Iroh : bueno son dos semanas y ...

zuko : grandioso , dos semanas para descansar y relajarme

Iroh : creo que me mal entendiste , yo me voy , tu te quedas

zuko : ¿ que ? ¿ como que te vas ?

Iroh : necesito descansar y tu eres el señor del fuego ahora , tienes tus deberes

zuko : ¿ descansar ? ¿ de que ?

Iroh : tengo mucho trabajo últimamente y necesito relajarme un poco

zuko : ¿ mucho trabajo ? ¿ MUCHO TRABAJO ? , YO SOY EL QUE TIENE MUCHO TRABAJO ... NO EH VISTO A MIS AMIGOS EN AÑOS Y AHORA TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLO CON TODA LA CARGA

la ira de zuko se intensifico , su pelo se volvió rojo de furia , como en los tiempos anteriores se volvería al estado del fénix , pero su tio lo calmo , zuko bajo sus fuerzas y se quedo en silencio

zuko : lo siento tio , no te debí hablar a si

Iroh : tienes que quedarte en el castillo , tendrás invitados importante , no es correcto que los desatiendas

cuando cayo la noche , zuko estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto , mientras daba vueltas , miro el otro lado vacio , cuando su lobo se le subió encima , zuko lo acaricio lentamente

zuko : tu tampoco puedes dormir eh... se que no hablas pero fingir que lo haces me ayuda a pensar ...voy a fingir que no figui escuchar eso

cuando el solo pensaba en sus amigos , solo tenia ojos para katara , esa chica con quien estuvo todos los días durante un año , esos ojos , esa voz y ese espíritu , eran lo que las distinguía de las demás mujeres , ella era una guerrera pero sin descuidar su feminidad , algo muy raro , porque ninguna mujer tienes ese equilibrio

zuko : ahh , ¿ por que estoy tan solo ?

el señor del fuego se levanto al ver los primeros rayos del sol , cuando salio a ver el amanecer , el se fue al patio para poder seguir entrenando su " fénix control " , en medio del entrenamiento ve a su tio listo para irse

Iroh : buenos días sobrino , bueno ya me voy

zuko : s te vas a divertir , mientras yo me quedo en este castillo

Iroh : te lo repito , tienes unas visitas muy importantes

zuko : si , políticos , militares y aristócratas , ya se cuales son las visitas

Iroh : no creo que sean esas visitas

cuando llego el medio dia , los carruajes llegaron , zuko estaba en su trono y fue llamado por su tio , cuando los dos se despidieron , el le dedico algunas palabras

Iroh : por favor , no quemes el castillo con tu fuego

zuko : oye , eso me ofende

Iroh : y si vas a hacer una fiesta

zuko : ¿ fiesta ?

Iroh : divierte como te guste mas , bueno me voy

zuko se quedo solo sin nada que hacer ni a donde ir , pero cuando vio que llego los carruajes , el vio como se acerco el primer invitado , pero era sokka y suki

zuko : muchachos ¿ como les vas ?

sokka : miren al nuevo señor del fuego

suki : te extrañamos mucho amigo

cuando el fue a la calle , estaba aang y ty lee , ellos estaba con un paquete negro en las manos , pero los escondieron

zuko : amigos , ¿cuanto tiempo ?

aang : si es verdad

zuko : no me gusto ese tono de tristeza

toph : ¿ que pasa señor del fuego ?

zuko : la vieja toph , me alegro de verte

toph : yo también diría lo mismo pero no puedo

zuko : haru , ¿ como estas ?

haru : no me quejo , ademas toph y yo tenemos mas tiempo para entrenar tierra control , ¿ verdad toph ?

la joven maestro tierra se sonrojo y zuko de inmediato noto que entre ellos dos había algo que los demás ignoraban ,pero decidió dejarlo en secreto

zuko : ¿ donde esta katara ?

cuando la pregunta de zuko resonó , todos agacharon la cabeza , sokka comenzó a sollozar y zuko se imagino lo peor del mundo

zuko : aang dime , ¿ donde esta katara ?

aang : lo siento zuko , pero no nos gusta recordar lo que paso con ella

zuko : te lo ruego aang , dime ¿ que paso ?

aang : no sobrevivió

zuko fue corriendo a su castillo y entro con los demás , sin saberlo lanzo a aang contra las paredes para entrar al castillo , allí vio a katara sentada en su trono de forma provocadora , el alivio de zuko fue enorme , el la vio ahi sentada como si nada con sus piernas cargadas en el trono , su cara de despreocupación y su clásico vestido azul , zuko solo sonrió al ver a la maestra agua que tanto amaba

katara : ¿ puedo servir en algo su majestad ?

aang : fue solo una broma

zuko : ¡ son unos estúpidos !

sokka : esto es genial , tuviste que ver tu cara

cuando katara llego junto a zuko , el la abrazo fuertemente , katara sabia que esa fue una broma muy pesada , peor se escucho una pelea muy fuerte en el castillo , un chico de 6 años peleando contra los guardias , zuko miro al muchacho de piel morena y ojos miel , como era su estilo de pelea que derribo a un puñado de guardias el solo

katara : ¡ zeinth ! , ven acá

zeinth : lo siento mama , pero me entretuve

zuko : ¿ zeinth ? , katara ¿ quien es este muchacho ?

katara: es zeinth , mi hijo

zuko : ¿ tu hijo ?

katara: aja , hace ya seis años

continuara...


	2. el secreto de katara

**el secreto de katara **

katara: aja , hace ya seis años

zuko : ¿ como que tu hijo ?

cuando zuko le vio cara conocida a zeith , el chico tenia la misma sonrisa de su madre , el estaba por preguntar cuando katara tomo a su hijo de los hombros y lo jalo para su lado

zuko : katara ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ?

katara : no , no puedes

aang : oigan , disculpen , podemos saber ¿ a que vinimos ?

zuko : yo no los invite

sokka : no , tu tio nos invito a venir , pero es hora de cenar

cuando el sirviente llego le informo a zuko que era hora de cenar , todos salieron corriendo a la mesa , zuko miro a zeith , cuando vio que llevaba un par de armas en su espalda , zuko le llamo la atención a aquel muchacho

zuko : zeith , ¿ podemos hablar ?

zeith : mi mama me espera para cenar , peor bueno

mientras el señor del fuego por los jardines , el llevo al muchacho , mientras paseaban por el pueblo , zuko vio que aquel chico tenia agallas y era tenas , pero algo que no resistía era la comida

zuko : ¿ tienes hambre ?

zeith : si , me muero de hambre

los dos pararon en un puesto y vieron que los camarones eran muy grandes y los acercaban por porción , el chico se acerco para ver la comida

zeith : los camarones son mi comida favorita

zuko : la mía también ¿ cuanto llevamos ?

zeith : creo que con seis porciones sea suficiente

zuko : ¿ no es mucha comida para un niño ?

zeith : no , no creo ademas , puedo sostener una pelea contra su guardia , puedo hacer lo que sea

cuando zuko pago la cena , los dos salieron a los jardines mientras comían , ellos comenzaron a mirar las estrellas , zuko decidió preguntarle a zeith por algo serio

zeith : bueno , ya estoy lleno

zuko : zeith , escucha ¿ que sabes de tu padre ?

zeith : no se casi nada , mi madre no me habla de el

zuko : ¿ por que no ?

zeith : no se , pero ¿puedo confiarle un secreto ?

zuko : ¿ de que se trata muchacho ?

zeith : hace mas de un mes que puedo hacer fuego control

zuko : pero ¿ eres un maestro agua ?

zeith : si es verdad , pero mire esto

el chico abre su mano y creo una bola de fuego , zuko miro con asombro como aquel maestro agua hacia fuego control

zuko : esto... esto es increible

zeith : si , pero por favor , no se lo diga a mi mama , es la única pista para encontrar a mi verdadero padre

mientras zuko y zeith pasaban tiempo juntos , los demás estaban en el gran salón , mientras todos se sentaban , nadie se percato de que faltaba alguien , cuando katara vio que zeith no estaba comenzó a alterarse

katara : ¡ zeith ! ¿ zeith ? , ¿ donde estas ? , dios santo , ¿ donde estas ?

sokka : tranquila , debe estar jugando

toph : no creo , ademas el sabe cuidarse solo

katara : ¡ tiene seis años !

toph : reitero, sabe cuidarse solo

aang : alguien se dio cuenta de que zuko tampoco esta

katara salio corriendo para buscar a zuko y a su hijo , cuando ella corria por los pasillo , vio a zuko acostado en el pasto junto a su hijo , ellos dos se estaban riendo mientras katara se les acerca , zuko abre los ojos para ver a la madre enojada

katara : ¡ zeith ! , ¡ ven acá ahora mismo !

zuko : ¡¿ katara?! , no te enojes

katara : ¡ no te quiero cera de mi hijo ! , ¡ aléjate de el !

zeith : mama , solo salimos a dar una vuelta y yo...

katara: no es tu culpa cariño , es culpa de el , sabia que no tenia que haber venido a tu castillo

zuko : ¿ por que lo dices ?

katara : porque desde que llegue solo tuve problemas

zuko : pero solo pasaron un par de horas

katara se llevo a su hijo al castillo , cuando llego los demas la vieron con cara de maldad , ella jalo a zeith del hombro hasta su cuarto , sokka llamo a katara pero ella lo ignoro

sokka : katara , espera ¿ que paso ?

katara: nada , nos iremos mañana al amanecer , mi hijo y yo no volveremos

zeith : pero mama...

katara: sin peros zeith , nos iremos mañana

aang : escucha katara , ¿ discutiste con zuko de nuevo ?

katara: ¿ eso te importa ? , les pediré que no se metan en mi vida y no me digan como educar a mi hijo

suki : nadie te dijo como educar a tu hijo , peor necesitas decirnos ¿que fue lo que paso ?

katara ignora a sus amigos y se dirige a su cuarto , cuando zeith se prepara para bañarse ,katara se encierra en su cuarto ,elle recordaba que paso esa noche en ese mismo castillo , cuando sintió la presencia de zuko , el cerro la puerta de malos modos y puso el seguro

katara : ¿ zuko ? ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ?

zuko : ¡ tenemos que hablar muy seriamente !

katara :¿ pareces enojado ? o ¿ me parece a mi ?

zuko : ire directo al grano , ¡¿ zeith es mi hijo ?!

katara : no se de que hablas

zuko : lo preguntare de nuevo ¿ zeith es mi hijo ?

katara: mhm , mhm

zuko : dime ¿ zeith es mi hijo ?

katara :¡ SI ! , ¡ ZEITH ES TU HIJO ! ¿ QUE PROBLEMA CON ESO ?

zuko : ¿ el problema ? , el problema es que me lo hayas escondido

katara: no me digas ¿desde cuando te importa algo que no seas tu ?

zuko : escucha , ¿ por que me lo escondiste ?

katara: para no arruinar su vida...señor del fuego

zuko : no entiendo , ¿ que tienes en contra de que zeith sea mi hijo ?

cuando katara comenzó a llorar por haberle escondido la verdad a zuko , el sentía una mezcla de emociones , peor algo le llamo la atención , el fénix le hablo y zuko entendió el mensaje

zuko : tienes razon amigo

katara: ¿ que te pasa ahora ?

zuko va hasta la puerta , cuando la abre , zeith estaba en el marco de la puerta , con las lagrimas en los ojos , el chico estaba llorando por lo que escucho

katara : ¡¿ zeith ?! , escucha yo...

zeith : zuko , zuko es mi papa , ¿ por que no me lo dijiste ?

katara : bueno yo ...

el chico sale corriendo para los pasillos , mientras los dos lo van a buscar , las lagrimas corrían por la cara del chico , el vio que lo perseguían y uso su fuego control para detener al señor del fuego y a su madre , el chico salio corriendo a las afuera del palacio

katara: ¿ que fue lo que hice ?

zuko : no importa , ahora tengo que encontrar a mi hijo

katara : es mi hijo , no quieras tomar parte de esto

zuko dejemos de discutir , vayamos por nuestro hijo

el señor del fuego llamo a su lobo y se monto , mientras anng buscaba al chico con su planeador , los demás lo buscaban con appa , pero solo era cuestión de tiempo a que empezara el peor de los problemas para el maestro fuego , la maestra agua y el chico que era el hijo de zuko

continuara...


	3. el despertar de los hells

**el despertar de los hermanos hell**

katara y zuko buscaban a zeith por todos lados pero no lo encontraban , zuko se monto a su lobo pero no lo encontraban , lo buscaron por todos lados , cuando llegaron , zuko miro la cara de decepción de los demás y noto que tuvo una imagen de el fénix

zuko : ¿ que sucede amigo ?

katara: ¿ con quien estas hablando ?

zuko : el fénix llama

katara: ¿ que hay de mi hijo ?

zuko : encontrare a mi hijo , ahora tengo que pensar

katara : ¿ tu hijo ? , el es mi hijo

zuko : si , pero me haré cargo de el como corresponde

katara: no , esto paso por tu culpa

zuko : ¿ mi culpa ? es tu culpa por ocultarle la verdad al mi hijo

katara: eso lo hice porque lo amo

zuko : no es cierto , le ocultaste la verdad , el tiene derecho a saberlo

katara: si , lastima que te enteraste antes de tiempo

zuko : ¿ que tiene de malo que zeith sea mi hijo ?

katara: no se , porque puede que sea solo por capricho tuyo

zuko : ¿ capricho mio ?

katara: si , para ti solo fue una noche con una mujer y listo

zuko : katara yo te amo de verdad , pero no tuviste que esconderme la verdad

cuando los demas vieron como los dos discutian , anng tomo su baston y les hizo frente , los dos estaban fuera de si

aang : ¡ esto es vergonzoso ! , no puedo creer que no sea capaz de solucionar un problema tan simple , su hijo esta perdido y lo menos que necesita es que estén separados

zuko : aang tiene razon , lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar calmados , primero encontraremos a zeith , luego solucionaremos el problema principal

katara: ¿ donde podía estar escondido ¿ , ademas este castillo es enorme

zuko : ¿ y si no buscamos como correspondía ?

katara : ¿de que hablas ?

zuko : cuando era niño , solo había un lugar donde podía estar cuando estaba enojado o triste

katara :¿ tu cuarto ?

zuko : no , pero esa es buena idea

el señor del fuego salio montado en su lobo , mientras katara se sujetaba de los hombros de zuko , los demás lo siguieron appa , cuando llegaron a un bosque , zuko desmonto con katara , mientras el fénix le indicaba donde ir

zuko : se que el esta por este lado

katara :¿ como lo sabes ?

zuko : si zeith es como yo , sabe perfectamente donde esconderse

cuando llegaron a un volcán dormido , zuko abrió una puerta con su fuego control , la gema se encendió y se abrieron las puertas , cuando escucharon un llanto que venia de una cueva , zuko y katara se apresuraron , cuando abrieron una puerta de madera , zeith estaba sentado con las piernas juntas y agarradas a los brazos llorando desconsoladamente , los dos padres se lanzaron a su hijo , mientras katara lloraba sobre la cabeza de su hijo , el no quiera mirar a zuko a los ojos

zuko : escucha hijo , te prometo que no volveremos a pelear

kaara: es verdad , te lo juro

zeith : ¿ por que no me lo dijiste ?

katara: no se porque no te lo dije , perdóname , por favor

el chico abrazo fuerte a su madre , mientras ella le besaba la cabeza , cuando todos se reunieron , zuko se despidió de su hijo para que vaya de nuevo a casa con su madre , pero zeith se aferro a la pierna de zuko , el lo alzo y los dos se abrazaron

zuko : escucha hijo , te pido disculpa , yo desconocía por completo tu existencia , ¿ puedes perdonarme ?

zeith : solo con una condición

zuko : ¿ cual es la condición ?

zeith : que vivamos los tres juntos

zuko : dalo por hecho

zeith : y otra cosa , quiero que me enseñes el fuego control

zuko abrazo fuerte a su hijo , cuando llegaron al castillo , zuko se reúne con aang para hablar con el , pero el estaba distraido con ty lee

zuko : ty lee , ¿ puedo hablar con aang a solas ?

ty lee : claro

la chica de circo , se fue haciendo piruetas y cuando se cargo en el marco de la puerta ella le guiño el ojo a aang quien estaba perdido en ella

zuko : aang , me gustaría que ademas de escucharme , me mires

aang: ¿ de que quieres hablar ?

zuko : ¿ es posible que halla dos avatares en el mundo ?

aang : bueno , si uno esta vivo y el otro no , si es posible

zuko : ¿ por que zeith sabe fuego control ?

aang : tal ves yo tengo la respuesta

zuko : pues dime

aang : veras hace años recibí la visita del avatar rokku , el me dijo que por razones que van mas allá de mi comprensión , tenia que ceder mis poderes a la proxima generacion de avatares , cosa que fue muy facil , el me dijo que dentro de poco tendriamos una amenaza y como el ultimo maestro aire , tenia que estar vivo para enseñarle aire control al nuevo avatar

zuko : ¿ es posible que mi hijo sea el nuevo avatar ?

aang : es posible , en el circulo , va agua , lego fuego , sigue la tierra y por ultimo el aire , no me sorprenderia que el avatar naciera en la tribu agua

zuko : creo que es verdad , mi hijo es el avatar

cuando zuko seguía hablando con aang , acerca de las posibilidades de que zeith sea el nuevo avatar , en el volvían de la isla del fénix salieron a la luz dos cristales rojos , uno de ellos tenia a un joven maestro fuego , el otro tenia a su hermana menor , cuando cayo la luna , los maestros fuego despertaron de sus sueños eternos , ellos rompieron los cristales con su fuego control y salieron a la luz del amanecer

slug : a pasado tanto tiempo hermana

shira : si , ahora el mundo es muy diferente , 100 años de sueño fue demasiado , mi fuego control se debilito

slug : si , creo que tenemos que empezar a calentar para derrotar a rokku por encerrarnos en estas criptas abandonadas

shira : ese anciano no podrá contra los hell , ahora somos mas poderosos

slug : si , pero hay algo que no va , el señor del fuego sozin debería estar muerto , el avatar rokku también , ¿ quienes serán sus desentiendes ?

shira : ¿ eso importa ? , yo solo quiero volver todo en cenizas como antes , sea quienes sean pondremos al mundo de rodillas

slug : no lo harás hasta que tengamos al señor del fuego a mis pies

shira :pido el sur del planeta

slug : quédate con tu mitad , me da lo mismo , ahora ...eh un momento , esta es la isla de los guerreros fénix

shira :¿ creo que debemos acabar con ellos ? , solo para infundir miedo

slug : mira bien hermana , son ruinas , alguien se nos adelanto

shira : maldición , ahora ¿ a quien voy a tostar ?

slug : la nación del fuego esta hacia el norte , si usamos nuestro fuego control , llegaremos mañana

shria : abra maestros fuegos poderosos , hace años que no tengo una buena pelea

slug : hace años pudimos gobernar el mundo , pero nos encerraron , creo que es hora de la venganza ¿ no crees ?

shira : adelante

los dos hermanos usaron su fuego control para impulsarse y poder volar sobre el agua en dirección a la nación del fuego , ahora solo resta un par de horas para que llegaran

continuara...


	4. el primer ataque de los hells

**el primer ataque de los hells  
**

shira y slug estaba cerca de la primera isla , cuando aterrizaron , vieron a un maestro tierra con un maestro fuego , ellos hacian una pelea de entrenamiento

shira : wow , una pelea

slug : bah , son tonterias

shira : oye , prometiste que peleariamos contra los primeros que veamos

slug : no me hables a si

shira : me da lo mismo , ahora vengo

slug : que te diviertas

shira aparece en medio de la pelea , los guardias detienen el entrenamiento , ella los mira , pero los soldados la rodean

shira : o los perjudicare un poco

los maestros atacaron con tierra y fuego control , shira creo una burbuja de fuego para cubrirse , ella se puso a pelear con los dos , mientras slug estaba sentado comiendo una manzana , shira era muy acrobatica , mientras ella esquivaba los ataque con gran facilidad , el maestro tierra le lanza una enorme roca , pero shira la parte con su puño de fuego

shira : oh , que lastima , ¿ es todo lo que pueden hacer ?

el maestro tierra la ataca con una abalancha , pero shira usa su fuego control para derretir las piedras , cuando el maestro fuego la ataca , ella da un giro con las piernas juntas hacia el maestro tienna y se para en sus hombros ,cuando el intenta tomarla , shira se baja de los hombros del maestro tierra y le aplica un gancho al estomago

shira : le dije que los perjudicaria

el maestro fuego ataco con bolas de fuego , ella las bloqueaba , pero cuando se distrajo el maestro fuego le lanzo una enorme corriente de fuego , ella quedo con parte de la ropa quemada , solo la cubria sus partes intimas

slug : jajaja , eso te enseñara

shira : ¡ callate! , me las pagaras

slug : que tonta eres , casi pierdes la vida

shira : era mi ropa favorita

slug : anda acabalo

shira obedece la orden de su hermano y ataca al maestro fuego , el bloqueo las bolas de fuego , pero shira le aparece por detras y con un puño de fuego lo golpea en la espalda a la altura del corazon el maestro fuego cae muerto de rodillas

shira : bueno , eso me sirvio como entrenamiento

slug : lastima que lo mataste

shira : ¿ por que ?

slug : le podiamos haber preguntado por el señor del fuego

shira : hay un pueblo mas abajo

slug : ¿ podremos matar a alguien ?

shira : seguro

los dos bajaron , cuando llegaron al pueblo , los guardias intentaron atacarlos pero no pudieron detenerlos , solo tenian una cosa que hacer

soldado : disculpe señora , pero necesitamos a las guerreras fenix

sho : de acuerdo ¿ de que se trata ?

soldado : un grupo de maestros fuego ataco el pueblo y planean destruir toda la isla

sho : ¿ algo mas ?

soldado : si , planean matar al señor del fuego

sho salio para enfrentar a los maestros fuego , mientras ellos quemaban la aldea , sho les hizo frente ella sola , cuando los vio , era como ver una pesadilla

sho : ¿ quienes son ustedes ?

slug : somos los hells , pero ahora muevete sino quieres morir

shira : el lo hara no miento

sho : no se los permirtire

slug la ataca con su fuego control , mientras shira corria para pdoer alcanzarla , sho esquivaba los puñetazos de shira , cuando lograron seguirla , ella se fue al lado deshabitado de la aldea

sho ¿ por que matan gente inocente ?

slug : nuestro padre nos entreno para destruir al mundo

shira : pero con el muerto , eso no nos intereza

sho : bueno , no saldran de esta isla con vida

la joven guerrera fenix tomo sus abanicos , ella los esquivan saltando y girando hacia atras , mientras sho los atacaba , shira le lanzaba sus bolas de fuego , mientras ella los esquivaba , slug bloquea los puños de sho , slugo le patea el pecho y sho cae al suelo

shira : esa ropa que traes es muy bonita , pero no se pega a tu figura

sho : miserables , no saldran de esta isla

slug : que mujer tan necia

sho ataca con sus abanicos a slug , el se agachaba pero se confio mucho , sho saco las cuchillas de sus abanicos y casi le corta el cuello , slug se habia agachado a tiempo

shira : ja ¿ ahora quien es el tonto ?

slug : dejala , me gustan las sorpresas

sho ataca nuevamente a slug , el se agacha y le barre las piernas a la joven guerrera , ella se pone de pie , cuando sho saca sus dos abanicos , slug pone una mano detras de el

slug : te dare una ventaja , no usare mi mano izqierda

shira : deja de jugar , me congelo

sho : malditos , peleen

shira : no , el solo puede matarte de un golpe si el quiere , pero le gusta jugar con las mujeres

sho lo ataca nuevamente , pero slug toma del cuello de sho y la arroja contra los matorrales , el con sus dedos indice y mayor le hace un circulo de fuego para encerar a sho

shira : es una lastima que ese hermoso vestido se queme

sho : ¿ eso es todo lo que sabes hacer ?

slug : no me presiones nena

sho salta sobre el aro de fuego y slug la ataca nuevamente con usa bola de fuego , sho cae al piso , ella le lanza sus abanico pero slug lo rompe , cuando los pedazos salen volando , sho le lanzo un puño , pero el lo atrapa

slug : eso te costara varias costillas

el la golpea con unpuño de fuego en el cuerpo , sho estaba muy adolorida , pero trato de pelear dado un rodillazo a la cintura , pero slug la lanza al suelo , sho trato de levantarse , pero slug le pisa el cuerpo

sho : nunca me rendire , vi a mi gente por la guerra

slug : ¿ a que guerra te refieres ?

sho : a la guerra de los 100 años

shira : hermano , nos perdimos una guerra

slug : escucha mujer de pelo feo , ¿ quien es el señor de fuego ?

sho : ¿ para que quieres saberlo ?

slug : no tengo que darte explicaciones , ¿ quien es el nuevo señor del fuego ?

sho : jamas te lo dire y jamas sabras que el esta en el polo norte upsss

slug : gracias , inutil , le enviare saludos al señor del fuego de tu parte

sho : pudrete

slug le da un puñetazo de fuego en el cuerpo y sho queda desmallada en el piso de los matorrales , ella sabia que ellos se creyeron y les daria tiempo de preparar la defensa para defender a zuko

slug : primero iremos a ba-sing-se

shira : ella dijo que estaba en el polo norte

slug : no seas tan credula hermana ¿ cuando viste a un maestro fuego en el polo norte ?

shira : si ,c reo que se te fue la mano con esa mujer

slug : ¿ por que lo dices ?

shira : porque tiene un bonito pelo , creo que debiste preguntarle como lo mantiene , ella te enseñaria a mantener el peinado

los hermanos hells se fueron a las principales capitales del reino tierra para buscar al señor del fuego , aunque no sabian quien era , ellos lo encontrarian y lo matarian

continuara...


	5. el fuego del fuego

**el fuego del fuego  
**

shira y slug habían llegado a ba-sing-se en busca del nuevo señor del fuego y el avatar , mientras ellos mataban gente inocente , sho quien estaba desmallada en la isla del fénix , se levanto y se dirigió a la nación del fuego para avisar al señor del fuego , mientras zuko aang y los demás ignoraban el peligro que se les acercaba

zuko : zeith , te enseñare el fuego control

zeith : sera difícil domarlo ya que como sabrás soy mitad maestro agua

zuko : no es tan dificil , solo tienes que tener la mente abierta para poder controlar el fuego

los dos se pusieron a entrenar , mientras katara buscaba a su hijo , ella corrió por los pasillos preguntando a los criados pero nadie los vio , cuando salio al patio vio a zuko haciendo fuego control con su hijo

katara :¿ interrumpo algo ?

zuko : no , solo estamos repasando lo básico

katara: zeith , ve con el tio sokka , tengo que hablar con zuko a solas

zeith : bueno ,a dios mama , adiós papa

zuko : ¿ papa ? wow , con que a si se siente tener aprecio de alguien

katara : ¿ puedo saber que demonios estas pensando ?

zuko : no empieces de nuevo

katara: zeith es un maestro agua , no puedes enseñarle fuego control

zuko : claro que puedo , pero también es maestro tierra y maestro aire , pero eso no se lo enseñare yo

katara: ¿ como lo sabias ?

zuko : tuve ayuda de alguien muy especial

katara : ¿ aang te lo dijo ?

zuko : si , fue el , ¿ por que te molesta que sepa de la vida de mi hijo ?

katara: porque no tendría que ser tu hijo , esto no tendría que ser así

zuko : ¿ estas diciendo que no amas a zeith ?

katara: no yo solo ...

zuko : ahora entiendo porque no me dijiste eso antes

katara: para tu información , envié varias lechuzas mensajeras para comunicarte que estaba embarazada , pero tu nunca respondiste

zuko : ¡ no mientas katara ! , te mande varios halcones mensajeros pero nunca respondiste

katara: espera , hay algo que no va

zuko : ¿ si tu mandaste lechuzas ?

katara: ¿ y tu mandaste halcones ?

los dos fueron a un puesto de vigilancia de la nación del fuego , cuando zuko entro para habla con el vigía , el se sento y trato de conseguir respuestas

zuko : ¿ donde están las lechuzas de la tribu agua ?

vigía : perdón señor pero no recibimos noticias de la tribu agua del sur hace mas de seis años

katara: eso es imposible , si yo escribí los mensajes y los mande

zuko : y yo estoy seguro de mandar los halcones mensajeros

vigía : se habrán perdido en el camino , eso pasa aveces

zuko : o las habrán atrapado

cuando los dos fueron a la prisión de la nación del fuego , bajaron las escaleras y fueron al pasillo hasta llegar al final

ozai : vaya , que gran honor el señor del fuego , que agradable sorpresa

zuko : deja de estupideces , sabes bien a que eh venido

ozai : lastima que n recuerde mucho en la oscuridad

zuko : tu , tuviste que ver con los mensajes perdidos

ozai : eres muy listo , ahora que sabes la verdad espero que no entiendas lo que es casi perder a tu hijo jajaj

zuko : eres un...

katara: no lo hagas

zuko : por respeta a katara , olvidare esto , pero no me importa porque tengo a mi hijo y es algo que nunca tendrás

los dos salieron de la cárcel , cuando fueron montados en su lobo el silencio era incomodo , katara decidió disculparse con el señor del fuego

katara : bueno zuko , quiero pedirte disculpas por pensar que no te importaba zeith , es que al ver que no respondías pensé que ya no te importaba

zuko : descuida , sabes te extrañe todas las noches katara , extrañe a la mujer que me hizo feliz

katara : ¿ me extrañaste a mi ? o ¿ a mi cuerpo ?

zuko : digamos que a las dos

katara abrazo fuertemente a zuko , el mantenía la cabeza agachada tratando de asimilar la verda , katara se deslizo a su oreja lentamente

katara: podemos empezar de nuevo

zuko : si , me gustaria una familia

katara: pero tienes una familia

zuko : si , un padre en prision , una madre desaparecida de cual no se si esta viva o muerta y una hermana en un loquero , vaya familia

katara: hablaba de mi y de zeith , podemos ser tu familia

cuando llegaron al castillo , los dos entraron riéndose , mientras aang y ty lee estaba curando a sho , ellos no lo sabian pero el destino golpeaba la puerta

zuko : ¿ que paso ? ¿ quien se murió ?

aang : un maestro tierra , un maestro fuego y toda la isla de los fenix

katara: ¿ de que estas hablando ?

ty lee : ella es sho , vino de la isla a informar lo que paso

sho : zuko , tenemos problemas , fuimos atacados por dos maestros fuego

zuko : tranquila cuéntame lo que paso

sho : veras , esos dos maestros fuego salieron de la nada y nos atacaron , pero me temo que nadie sobrevivio , los mataron a todos

zuko : no , ¿ que sabes de ellos ?

sho : nada , solo se que hablaron del avatar rokku , un encierro y que quieren matar al señor del fuego y al avatar

zuko : pues tendremos que pelear contra ellos

sho : por suerte tenemos al avatar de nuestro lado

katara: sho , me temo que el avatar solo tiene seis años

sho : ¿ de que hablas ?

zuko : ellos quieren matar a mi hijo , pero no lo lograran

sho : pero ¿ y aang ?

aang : yo no soy el avatar , cedí mis poderes , ahora soy solo un maestro de aire control

zuko : aang , tal vez ellos sean mejores que nosotros , pero pelearemos lo mejor que podamos eso es seguro

aang : la razón por la que no soy el avatar es que el avatar rokku me dijo que cediera mis poderes , para enseñar el aire control al nuevo avatar , de otra forma yo moriría en el fuego cruzado y el nuevo avatar no aprendería el aire control nunca y eso desequilibraría el mundo

zuko : pero tenemos un problema , el avatar es un maestro agua

katara: el agua ya lo aprendio , yo le enseñe

zuko : toph se encargara de la tierra , yo del fuego y aang del aire

sho : ¿ que clase de plan es eso ? esos demonios estarán en las puertas mañana ¿ no creo que tu hijo aprenda todo eso en 15 horas ?

zuko : es verdad , aang , katara lleven a zeith a un lugar seguro , yo enfrentare a los demonios

katara: no podrás tu solo

aang : aun tenemos al fénix

zuko : tal vez , pero no bastara , el fénix no es nada en comparación contra los hells

katara: ¿ como lo sabes ?

zuko : les contare su historia , es espantosa y llena de dolor y muerte

continuara...


	6. ataque y defensa

**ataque y defensa **

zuko : veran yo s ela historia de los hells

sho : entonces a contar

toph : ¿ quienes son los hells ?

zuko : no empiecen de nuevo

sokka : pero si hay problemas podemos ayudar

zuko : ! NO ¡ , no saben que los hells casi matan al avatar rokku

aang : sabremos mas si hablas

zuko : hace mas de 100 años nacieron dos gemelos , era los hijos del mas poderoso de los guerraros fenix , cuando los bautizaron , los sabios notaron un increible poder , el padre era un aristocrata que creia que sus poderes eran superiores al de todos ellos

aang : como ozai

zuko : si , pero cuando los niños crecieron sus poderes se salieron de limite , su propia madre traro de controlar a sus hijos pero fuero muy lejos , ellos la quemaron viva

el escalosfrio corrio por las espaldas de todos menos de toph , por alguna razon ella ssi queira pelear contra esos monstruos , a medida que pasaba la historia tohp se emocionaba cada vez mas al escuchar las espeluznantes hazañas de los hermanos hells

zuko : cuando ellos tenia 13 años , su padre empezo a entrenarlos en el arte del fuego control , pero fueron entrenados para misiones de asesinatos , el los libero en un prado de maestros fuego , donde asesinaron a quien se les puso en frente , hombres , mujeres y niños todo les daba por igual , sus poderes no tenian comparacion , quien le hacia frete terminaba calcinado vivo

katara: estan locos

zuko : completamente , hasta que llegaron a los 15 años , alli el padre de la familia de demonios trato de negoociar con el señor del fuego sozin , pero el rechazo todo lo que le proponian , cuando mandaron a los guerreros del sol para detenerlos , los cuerpos sin vidas de 1000 guerreros fueron a parar a los pies de sozin , el ordeno que ejecutaran a los hells , el unico que podia detenerlos era el avatar rokku , el los desafio en la " isla cola de ballena " pero los pdoeres de los hells , superaron los del avatar , incluso en estado avatar lo derrotaron , el no tenia opcion , el avatar rokku levanto unas enormes capaz de cristales y los encerro pero se liberaron

toph : no puedo creer que haya alguien mas fuerte que el avatar

zuko : ¿ por que creo que tu estaras involucarada ?

toph : bueno ,es mi naturaleza pelear con enemigos muy fuertes

zuko : ¿ estas loca ? , esos son demonios , no podras tu sola

toph : es verdad , por eso vendras conmigo

katara: alto todo el mundo , zuko ¿ quieres contar el final por favor ?

zuko : a eso voy , a eso voy , como les decia , el avatar rokku trato de encerrarlos pero sus poderes ean muy grandes , cuando ellos vencieron por primera vez al avatar rokku , su padre les ordenos que dominaran el mundo , ellos se negaron a seguir obedeciendo las ordenos de su padre , slug que es el mayor le quemo la cara y su hija menor le quemo el cuerpo , por ultimo usaron su fuego control para quemar vivo a su padre hasta los huesos , solo quedo una cascara de cenizas

katara : por dios , esos estan locos

zuko : cuando el avatar rokku intento controlar a los hells de nuevo , el los encerro en una capa de hielo y tierra , los hells estuvieron adormesidos por la mezcla de oxigeno y dioxido de carbono , ellos quedaron dormidos por unos cien años , pero ahora que despertaron , el avatar no puede ayudarnos , solo tiene seis años

katara: ¿ cual es el plan ?

toph : yo sugiero que entremos los golpeemos y los obligemos a rendirse

haru : toph , ellos son muy fuertes

aang : haru tiene razon , pero combinando nuestros poderes los venceremos

toph : el pies ligeros tiene razon

zuko : aang no pelara , tohp tampoco y menos katara , yo peleare solo

aang : ¿ por que no ?

zuko : eres el ultimo de una estirpe de maestros aires , si tu mueres nadie le ensañara el aire control al nuevo avatar , toph no ira por que le tiene que enseñar a zeith y es la unica maestra metal control que hay en el mundo , katara no ira por que ella tiene que cuidar a nuestro hijo

sokka : ¿ que hay de mi ?

zuko : no te ofendas sokka , pero me temo que no seras de gran ayuda , mucho lamento que tendre que pelear solo contra ellos

katara: no lo hagas

zuko : tengo que hacerlo , ademas el fenix les dara tiempo pàra ir al polo sur

katara: no , no escaparemos , hace solo dos dias que conoces a tu hijo , no me obliges a que te pierda de nuevo

aang : lucahre contigo zuko

toph : si el calvo pelea , yo tambien lo hare

haru : que sean dos

katara: yo tambien , por favor no vayas solo

zuko : no puedo permitirlo

cuando zuko evitaba mirara a katara , ella toma la cara de zuko y los dos se besan , pero las lagrimas de katara resbalaba por su cara , zeith estaba escondido y escucho todo lo que decian

zeith : papa ¿ es verdad ? , ¿ quieren matarme ?

zuko : no hijo , nadie te hara daño , te lo prometo

zeith : no quiero que te vayas , no me dejes

zuko : papa se tiene que ir , para evitar que esas personas malas te lastimen , se que nunca estuvimos junto , pero creeme , se como eres y te puedo asegurar que se que nunca te rendiras

zeith : si... es verdad ( llorando )

zuko : no llores , tu tienes un dever que cumplir , nesecito que te entrenes para poder derrotar a esos tipos , necesitas años de entrenamiento , yo les dare tiempo para evitar que ellos te hagan daño , por ahora estaran bien en casa

zeith : no no no , no quiero irme , esta es mi casa y tu eres mi papa

katara: zeith , el no se ira para siempre

zeith : si lo hara , no quiero que te vayas

las lagrimas del chico caian mientras abrazaba a su padre , zuko sentia como su corazon se partia en mil pedazos , cuando el alzo al chico los dos se miraron a los ojos , zuko vio que tenia los ojos de el , estaba listo para el final

zuko : recuerda hijo " nunca te rindas sin dar pelea "

zeith abraza fuertemente a su padre y el lod eja en brazos de katara , mientras el sol caia , los hells llegaron alas puertas del castillo aseseinando a los guardias , las guerreras fenix estaban listas para la pelea , pero zuko les ordeno que escoltaran a katara al polo sur

zuko : zeith , el es chang , es un lobo ojos de fuego ,sera tu mejor amigo ,cuidalo mucho

zeith : si lo...lo...lo hare , pero promete que volveras

zuko : tratare hijo , pero cuida a tu madre

cuando los hells estraron al castillo la guardia real del señor del fuego fue carbonizada viva por slug , zuko se solto la tunica , fue hasta su trono y tomo sus dao , el señor del fuego estaba listo para la batalla contra los hells

slug : hola señor del fuego

zuko : ¿ ustedes son los hells ?

shira : wow , que joven tan apuesto , lastima la marca del ojo

slug : no empieces , el es el enemigo

shira: oh , deja que me divierta con esa rata de fuego

slug : ¿ lo mataras lentamente ?

shira : tal vez

slug : anda y ve

shira se enfrento contra zuko , el parecia estar al alcance de zuko , pero zuko logro gopear a shira con su puño en la cara , la joven salio volando por el cuarto

shira : eres un maldito

con toda su ira , shira ataca a zuko con una patada de fuego y el cuerpo de zuko atravieza las paredes del castillo cayendo al suelo , los hells salieron para pelear contra zuko , pero el les hizo seña los demas escaparon , pero los hells no notaron que el bisonte volador estaba en el aire , katara dejo a zuko con esos demonios

zuko : katara , perdoname si muero en esta pelea

slug : creo que el golpe le afecto , ahora habla solo

shira: salvaje y loquito , me gusta

zuko : lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo

shira estaba lista para pelear contra zuko , el solo haria tiempo aunque sabia que no podria contra esos demonios , si su hijo estaba a salvo en su casa , no le importaria sacrificar su vida

continuara...


	7. el castigo del fenix

**el castigo del fenix  
**

zuko sabia que no le podia ganar a los hells por mas que lo intentara , sus pdoeres superaban incluso los del fenix

shira : hermano , deja que lo mate

slug : esta bien , pero pido profanar su sepultura

zuko : miserables , me las pagaran

los maestros fuego se enfrentaron , shira parecia ser mas acrobatica que zuko pero el tenia experiencia en pelear contra azula , eran parecidas , pero shira parecia mas cuerda que ella

shira : eres muy lento para ser un maestro fuego

zuko : entonces acelerare las cosas

el amestro fuego la ataca con sus espadas en llamas , mientras slug estaba sentado con una manzana , cuando los dos peleaba , shira se paro con la punta d elos pies sobre las dao de zuko y lo patea en la cara , zuko ve como shira venia corriendo , ella frena y se para de manos , cuando las piernas en el cuello de zuko , shira le aplica una llave y queda encima del cuerpo de zuko

shira :que fogoso eres

zuko : si , lastima que no contigo

el señor del fuego se levanta girando hacia atas , cuando shira lo ataca con unas bolas de fuego , zuko la corta con sus espadas , cuando shira ve que el fuego se deshace zuko la golpea con el mango en la cara , ella comienza a sangrar por la nariz

zuko : ja , despues de todo , los supuestos demonios , son solo humanos

shira : ¡ eres un bastardo !

zuko : uh , la gatita se enojo

slug : jajaj , gatia ese es bueno jajaj

shira: ¡ cierra la boca !

slug : ¡ cierra la boca tu y pelea ! o sino ya veras

shira ataca a zuko , pero el esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes de shira , cuando el deja la guardia de shira le da un rodillazo en el estomago , shira lo golpea con un rodillazo entre las piernas , pero a el casi no le dolio

slug : auch , eso es bajo hasta para ti shira

zuko : deja que pelee como quiera , ustedes no son mas que asesinos

shira ataca a zuko , pero el cubre la patada y shira le lanza una bola de fuego , el lo esquiva y le da un puñetazo en la cara , shira cae en los pies de su hermano , el se levanta y levanta a su hermana del brazo

zuko : ¿ ya se cansaron de pelear ?

slug : ataquemos juntos

shira y slug atacaron juntos , el mayor de los hells le barre las piernas a zuko y ella le aplica un gancho a la cara ,e l señor del fuego estaba por caer pero se para de manos y se impulsa hacia atras , los hermanos siguieron atacando ,mientras zuko corria por las paredes , ellos fueron llevados a una camara donde se llevaba a cabo los agni-kai

slug : ¿ nos trajiste para un duelo ?

zuko : pienza lo que quieras , pero no podran tan facil conmigo

shira: oh , si solo fueras fuerte como guapo , pero es un hecho que tendre que matarte

los hermanos atacaron y zuko recibia muchos golpes y quemaduras , cuando el salto por detras de los hermano lo ataca con unas llamardas y los hermanos se cubrin , pero zuko decidio pasar al paso dos , dejo sus espadas en el suelo y concentro su poder

slug : ¿ que vas a hacer?

zuko consumio todo su cuerpo en llamas , pero cuando salio la forma del fenix , los hells no parecian sorprendidos , el los ataca con una velocidad impresionante , pero ellos bloquean el golpe , el mayor le da un punta pie detras de la rodilla a zuko y el cae arrofdillado ,shira los golpea en la cara y en el cuerpo

slug : esto se puso aburrido

shira: ¿ lo ejecutamos ?

slug : si

los hermasnos lo ejecutaron con unas llamaradas potentes , pero zuko las resistio , ellos subieron el poder y zuko fue arrastrado fuera de la arena , hasta que su cuerpo choco contra las piedras de la cantera , zuko trato de ponerce de pie , pero estaba muy lastimado

shira : eres fuerte

slug : si , pero creoq eu habra nesecidad de usar el trueno control

shira : ¿ te parece ?

slug : si ,este pobre diablo es muy facil venecerlo

shira: pero lo prometiste

slug : esta bien , esta bien pero no llores , lo dejaremos para el final

zuko : son unos demonios , no se los perdonare , ¿ que ganan al matar gente inocente ?

slug : nada

shira : lo hacemos porque es divertido verlos sufrir

zuko : son unos demonios

shira : vaya hasta que lo reconoces

zuko se puso de pie y le aplica un gancho a la cara a shira , ella es derribada y slug intenta detener a zuko pero el lo atrapa de los hombros y lo castiga con varios rodillazos a la cintura y al estomago , el mayor de los hells cae de rodillas , zuko le pate la cara y antes de matar a slug , shira lo atrapa por detras el la golpea con la cabeza en la cara , cuando ella se suelta zuko barre las piernas de shira y lo ultimo que ve es que slug preparo un ataque , el utilizo su trueno para detener a zuko , shira hizo lo mismo y el señor del feugo cayo de rodillas

shira : ¿ te gusta nuestro poder ?

slug : el trueno es mas fuerte que el rayo

zuko : ¿ como aprendieron eso ?

shira : bueno , tenemos mas de 100 años , ahora que te matemos iremos por el avatar rokku

zuko : pues buena suerte ,el esta muerto

slug : lo sabemos , pero escuchamos del avatar aang , iremos por el a tu castillo

zuko : son unos estupidos , no se dieron cuenta , solo los retrase

shira :¿ que dijiste ?

zuko : ustedes perdieron su tiempo conmigo , mientras el avatar escapo con mis amigos , ahora estan a millosnes de kimetros mar adentro

slug : eres un maldito

zuko : ¿ te sientes como un idiota ?

shira : cierra la boca cabron , acabemos con el

slug : dalo por hecho

los dos saltaron hacia una columna de piedra y con el ocaso de fondo , prepararon su trueno , ellos ejecutaron a zuko con sus poderes , cuanado el fenix cayo al suelo boca abajo , los hells se reian de el y quemaron el castillo y la capital , mientras katara sentia una presion en el pecho

aang :¿ que te pasa ?

katara: creo..creo... creo que algo malo le paso a zuko

toph :¿ quieres decir que perdio ?

katara: si y no solo la pelea sino tambien la vida

aang : no , el no esta muerto estoy sseguro

continuara...


	8. el ataque a la tribu agua del norte

**el ataque a la tribu agua del norte  
**

zuko estaba tirado en el piso con grandes heridas , cuando Iroh llego con la guardia alerta , al ver el desastre de la batalla , el ve a zuko tirado en el suelo , se notaba el rastro de sangre que indicaba que zuko se arrastro varios metros

Iroh : ¡ zuko !

el corre para atender a su sobrino , cuando lo voltea , el seguia con vida , Iroh le da un poco de agua y le moja la cara , cuando el despierta ve la cara de su tio , el trata de ponerse de pie pero tenia grandes heridas y quemaduras

zuko : los...los...

Iroh : no trates de hablar , conserva tus energias

el general Iroh cargo a su sobrino , el lo llevo a lo que quedaba del castillo , cuado el reacciono , tenia el cuerpo vendado , sentia el ardor de la pelea y la boca le sabia a cobre

Iroh : ¿ que fue lo que paso ?

zuko : tenemos que ir al polo norte , katara y zeith estan en peligro

Iroh : el globo de guerra esta listo

cuando zuko se puso de pie con las muletas , camino con dificultad hasta el globo que salieron , zuko dejo todo atras , el estaba apollado en una muleta improvisada , cuando su tio le curo las heridas ,el empezo a recordar todo lo sucedido

Iroh : fue una pelea tremenda por lo que veo sobrino

zuko : esos malditos , me las pagaran

Iroh : ¿ quien les hizo esto ?

zuko : fueron los hermanos hells

Iroh : ¿ esos demonios ? ¿ peleaste con esos demonios ?

zuko : si , pero eso le dio los demas de escapar

Iroh : entiendo , lo hiciste por tus amigos

zuko cayo dormido sobre el asiento del globo , Iroh lo tapo con su capa , cuando pasaron las horas , ellos estaban casi a la mitad del camino , zuko despierta despues de recordar la batalla que tuvo con los hermanos

zuko : nesecitamos ir mas rapido

Iroh : aun no te has recuperado por completo sobrino , sera peligro que pelees de nuevo

zuko : el fenix tanbien fue vencido

Iroh : si eh sabido que ellos son los guerreros mas fuertes , entre los dos casi acaban con la nacion del fuego , son capaces de volver la nacion del fuego cenizas en un solo dia

zuko : si , ahora van tras el avatar rokku

Iroh : el esta muerto

zuko : correcto ,ahora iran por su descendencia , ni katara , ni aang lo podran proteger solos

Iroh : ¿ hay algo que no me dijiste ?

zuko : el nuevo avatar nacio entre los maestros aguas

Iroh : pero el avatar esta vivo

zuko : no , aang sedio sus pdoeres por orden del avatar rokku

Iroh : ya veo , pero ¿ hay algo mas ?

zuko : si , katara me escondio a mi hijo

Iroh : ¿ zeith ? ¿ zeith es tu hijo ?

zuko : si , pero lo peor de todo es que mi hijo es el avatar , los hells iran tras el

Iroh : pero debe ser un niño de brazos

zuko : sea como sea , jamas dejaria que le hagan daño a zeith o a katara

Iroh : ¿ que es lo que vas a hacer ?

zuko salto del globo de guerra y volo como el fenix , el fenix era mucho mas rapido de que lo el globo podria ser , despues de unos 30 minutos volando , el estaba en el limite de los mares congelados , pero era demasiado tarde , los hells estaban en las puertas de la tribu agua del norte

shira : ¿ esta es la orgullosa tribu agua ?

slug : si eso parece

shira : bueno , entramos

slug : adelante

los hermanos derritieron los muros de la tribu agua del norte , lso centinelas comenzaron el ataque , pero ellos no se detuvieron , entre los dos tomaron el cuertel central , katara vio como los hells entraron

katara: estan aqui

aang : imposible

katar: no saldremos con vida

aang : tomen a appa y salgan , yo les dare tiempo para que escapen

sokka : peor ya no eres el avatar , solo tienes el aire control

aang : eso los detendra

katara : no puedes pelear

aang : soy el unico que puede frenarlos por unos minutos , tu no puedes y no hay tierra para que tohp pelee

tohp : vayamos al reino tierra , alli podre pelear yo

katara tomo a zeith en los brazos y se subieron a appa , aang salto por la ventana , mientras los maestros agua eran derrotados uno por uno

aang : ya basta

slug : ¿ quien...eres monje ?

aang : soy aang , el ultimo de los maestros aires

shira : no , me gustaba mas el otro que murio en la nacion del fuego

aang : ¿ mataron a zuko ?

shira: bueno , el no se movia despues de ese ataque a si que si , lo matamos

slug : lo mismo haremos contigo monje calvo

aang le lanzo varias rafagas , pero ellos las esquivaron , mientras el peleaba con un baston , shira entro en el castillo y vio al bisonte volador , ella ataco con unas bolas de fuego , pero katara usa su latigo de agua para sofocar el fuego , antes de que ella pueda disparar de nuevo , ty lee sale de las sombras y la golpea en la cintura

shira :¿ quien eres ?

ty lee : no te importa , ¿ por que no dejas en paz a mis amigos ?

shira : oh que tierna , ¿ por que no te vas a tu casa con tu mama y tu papa ?

ty lee la ataca con la punta de sus dedos para tratar de bloquear el chi de shira pero ella no se dejaba tocar , cuando por fin logra tocar a shira en el pecho , no paso nada

ty lee : ¿ por que ? ¿ como tienes un poder inmenso ?

shira le lanza una enorme llamarada que hace que ty lee salga expulsada del cuarto y caiga en el patio , aang vio como ella estaba lastimada , cuando volteo la cabeza , slug lo ataca con una correntada de fuego , los dos estaban mal heridos

shira : oh , que lindos se ven juntos

slug : patetico , son casi tan debiles como el señor del fuego , ¿ para que me molesto?

aang : maditos , mataron a mi amigo

slug : ¿ donde esta el avatar ?

aang : loi estas viendo

slug : ¿ crees que soy estupido ? solo eres un maestro aire , ¿ donde esta el avatar ?

cuando aang pierde el conocimiento , slug lo lanza junto al cuerpo casi sin vida de ty lee , los hells tomaron la tribu agua y la reducieron a cenizas , ellos miraron como los cadaveres se amontonaban , cuando vieron en un cuarto de un chico de seis años , las reliquias que indicaban al avatar

slug : mira esto , esta es la mujer que tiene al avatar

shira : esa es la mujer que escapo en una bestia voladora

slug : ¿ a donde hiba ?

shira : hacia el este

slug : van al reino tierra , bueno , creo ella es el avatar o protege al avatar

los hermanos terminaron de destruir todo el reino de la tribu agua , cuando aang intento levantarse , el edificio caeria sobre el y ty lee , llos no se podian mover y quedarian aplastados por toneladas de nieve y hielo

continuara...


	9. ¿ donde esta mi hijo ?

**¿ donde esta mi hijo ?**

cuando aang intento levantarse , el edificio caeria sobre el y ty lee , llos no se podian mover y quedarian aplastados por toneladas de nieve y hielo , pero antes de que caiga , zuko derrite la nieve y el hielo con unas enormes llamaradas de fuego

zuko : aang , ¿ estas bien ?

aang : no , me duele todo , ¿ ty lee ? ¿ donde esta ?

zuko : ty lee , ¿ estas bien ?

ty lee : no puedo creerlo , son unos monstruos

zuko : lo se , parece mentira que sean tan fuertes

aang : sabia que no estabas muerto , a decir verdad te creí muerto

zuko : yo también pensé que estaba muerto

cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , Iroh vio los cuerpo de los maestros agua , los sobrevivientes se acercaron al ver al señor del fuego y vieron que estaba muy lastimado todavía

aang : ¿ que te paso ?

zuko : lo mismo que a ustedes , me parece que son muy fuertes , ni el fénix les hizo daño

ty lee : eso es imposible , peor lo que mas me llama la atención es que intente bloquear el chi de la mujer que peleo conmigo pero su poder era extraordinario

zuko : si , me temo que tenemos a un enemigo mas poderoso que enfrentar

los tres se pusieron de pie , mientras Iroh se quedo en la tribu agua del norte para poder ayudar a los heridos y sepultar a los muertos , zuko se llevo a aang y a ty lee para encontrar a katara y a zeith

zuko : bien , ahora vamos por mi hijo

ty lee : pero muchachos ...

aang : tenemos que encontrarlos antes que los hells

ty lee : muchachos yo ...

zuko : ahora no , primero lo primero ,sabemos que tiene un poder increible

ty lee : muchachos ...

zuko y aang : ¿ que pasa ?

ty lee : ¿ a donde vamos ?

los dos se detuvieron de repente , la pregunta de ty lee era acertada , ¿ donde irían ? , no tenían idea de donde estaba katara y los demás , pero los hells los encontraría , ellos se detuvieron a pensar un momento , pero con las ideas de aang , zuko tenia sus contra

aang : ¿ donde irian ? ya se , al la tribu agua del sur

zuko : no , seria muy obvio que los hells los encontrarían

ty lee : ¿ a ba-sing-se ?

zuko : fue destruida hasta los cimientos

aang : al templo del aire

zuko : no creo , los hells los seguirán si sabes que eres el ultimo

aang : ¿ por que siempre tienes un contra zuko ?

zuko : se a donde van

aang y ty lee : ¿ donde ?

zuko : al unico lugar donde jamas los buscaran , omashu

aang : donde podrá pelear tohp , es verdad , eres un gran detective zuko

ty lee : pero toph y haru los detendrán , ellos son los mas poderosos maestros tierra y tohp controla el metal

zuko : ¿ sabes que le pasa al metal cuando lo calientas ?

ty lee : ¿ se derrite ?

zuko : eres muy lista , dudo que tohp y hatu puedan detenerlos , es por eso que tenemos que...

aang : ¿ que te pasa ?

zuko : el fénix me esta hablando , dice que nos dirijamos a las cavernas del reino tierra

aang : ¿ para que ?

zuko : no lo se , pero iré por mi hijo ... no molestes , ire por mi hijo

ty lee : creo que zuko se volvió loco ( susurrando )

aang : no , creo que esta discutiendo con el fénix ( susurrando )

zuko : oigan los estoy escuchando

ty lee y aang : lo siento

cuando avanzaron por el mar , los tres estaba muy preocupados , mientras tanto katara y zeith estaban abrazados en el rincón de la silla de appa , mientras sokka y suki planeaban el siguiente movimiento

sokka : no puedo creerlo , la tribu agua del norte callo tan facil

sukki : me temo que es verdad , zuko tenia razón en decir que ellos eran demonios

sokka : ya perdimos a zuko , ahora a aang y ty lee

katara: ¡ zuko no esta muerto !

sokka : katara , es casi imposible que alguien soporte tanto una pelea contra esos demonios

katara: el esta vivo , estoy segura

tohp : no creo que zuko sea tan débil , si sabemos algo de el es que jamas se da por vencido

haru : escuchen , necesitamos aterrizar , tengo un mal presentimiento , si necesitan mas tiempo , nosotros se los daremos

cuando ellos vieron unas llamaradas negras que se acercaban por el norte , sokka aterrizo a appa , tohp y haru bajaron para darles mas tiempo a que escaparan , el bisonte volador estaba muy cansado por el viaje , mientras zeith estaba dormido , katara sabia que tenia pesadillas

katara: descuida hijo , no permitiré que nadie te lastime

cuando ellos dejaron en la costa de la isla a los dos maestros tierra , los hells se acercaron pero vieron a appa despegar , antes de que se dieran cuenta los maestros tierra estaban esperando para pelear contra ellos

haru : toph , quiero decirte que si no sobrevivimos , te quiero mucho

tohp no me vengas con tonterías , pero yo también te quiero

haru se acerca a la joven ciega y le besa suavemente los labios , cuando se despegan tohp le da un puñetazo en el brazo

haru : ¿ por que me pegas ?

tohp : podríamos morir en esta pelea y tu me vienes con curcilerias baratas

haru : lo siento , solo quería demostrarte mi afecto

toph se acerca mas al joven y lo besa en la boca , el abre los ojos como platos al ver que la chica mas ruda y dura del equipo tiene su lado sensible , ella se despega y le acaricia la cara

tohp : tal vez tu me gustas y nunca te lo dije

haru : ¿ en serio te gusto ?

toph : si , pero si se lo dices a alguien me las pagaras

haru :oye ,soy una tumba

cuando los hells llegaron , vieron a los dos maestros tierra , ellos cayeron en frente de ellos , toph sintió que su poder era latente , ellos desafiarían a los hells hasta las ultimas consecuencias

slug : oh , no puedo creer que halla mas basura

shira : son maestros tierra , pero ¿ que puede hacer una ciega como tu ?¿

toph : te demostrare lo que puede hacer una ciega como yo

haru : ustedes no pasaran por este lugar

slug : entonces prepárense a morir como el resto de sus amigos

continaura...


	10. el plan al descubierto

**el plan al descubierto  
**

toph y haru estaban listos para pelear contra los hells , ellos les daria tiempo a katara para que se llevara a su hijo

shira : bueno ¿ empezamos ?

toph le lanza varias piedras pero ellas las rompe con los puños , haru ataca a slugo con una correntada de tierra , cuando el la quema , los maestros tierras no estaban , ellos habian escapado tierra adentro

shira : vamos tras ellos

slug : obviamente

shira : si , pero no lo dijiste

los hells salieron corriendo , mietras de los arboles caian enormes piedras , haru los atacaba por sorpresa , pero ellos las esquivaban con facilidad , cuando salieron a la luz del sol , toph les lanza una tormenta de arena , ellos salieron deslizandose hacia una montaña , los hells los siguieron

toph : eso es vengan para aca

haru :¿ lista ?

toph : agamoslo

los maestros tierra comenzaron a mover el pico de la montañara para atacar a los hells , ellos juntaron sus espaldas , cuando los maestros tierra los atacaron , ellos derritieron las piedras , pero los maestros tierra no estaban mas

slug : son muy rapidos

shira : estan en su habitad natural

slug : entocnes pensemos como ellos

toph y haru estaban tras unos picos de montañas , cuando vieron que los hells estaban en medio del camino , ellos "vieron que estaba alli " , pero cuando los atacaron ya no estaban , toph sintio a shira detras de ella y haru vio a slug frente a el , shira patea a toph en la cara y la lanza contra el suelo , slug lo golpea con un puñetazo en el pecho y haru sale volando

shira : vaya , parece que las cartas estan en la otra mano

slug : esa es una buena analogia , deverias anotarlo

shira: si anotara todo lo que me dices que anotara , no tendria tiempo de matar a nadie

slug : otra buena analogia , tendrias que anotarla

shira : bueno , ...¿ donde estan ?

slug : piensa como un maestro tierra

los maestros salieron de abajo del suelo , los hells saltaron y atacaron con sus llamaradas , cuando ellos se cubrieron con unos escudos de tierra , los hells corrian entre cruzados , eso mareaba a haru ya que sus ojos no son tan rapidos , y como casi no tocaban el suelo , para toph era casi imperseptible , ellos los golpearon con bolas de fuego

haru : tengo una idea , sigueme

los dos se escondieron bajo tierra en un agujero , cuando los hells lanzaron unas llamaradas por los agujeros , ellos salieron por otro lado , ahora estaban en la playa , usarian la arena control para pdoer vencerlos

slug : son muy escurridizos

shira: si ahora la mano de la carta ...¿ como era ?

slug : te dije que lo anotaras

shira : dejame en paz ¿ quieres ?

los hermanos salieron impulsados por las llamaradas , cuando vieron a toph en el centro de la playa , ellos se lanzaron sobre ella , pero haru les lanza una tonelada de arena sobre ellos dejandolos sepultados en la playa

toph :funciono , ja que aprenda en monje y el mandon , toph eres la mejor

haru : ajam , si , lastima que fue mi idea , en cuyo caso ,eres la mejor carnada viva

toph : no me provoques

cuando la joven maestro tierra sintio las vibraciones en la arena , ella y haru salieron de la arena , los hells usaron su fuego control en el ultimo segundo para cubrir se la arena , ellos lanzaron sus llamaradas volviendo la arena vidrio , toph trato de huir , pero shira le aparece delante de ella y la abofetea tanfuerte que ella cae al suelo

slug : maldita enana , creoq ue te matare ahora

el mayor de los hells le lanza una rafaga de fuego , pero haru se pone en el medio recibiendo el impacto , cuando cae al suelo , toph siente que el casi no tenia pulso , toph carga la cabeza de haru y el apenas podia respirar , sin que ella lo supiera las lagrimas caian sobre el rostro de haru

slug : que pena lo de tu amigo , pero ten un consuelo

shira : lo veras en el otro mundo

los hermanos atacaron con todo su poder a toph quien levanto una pared de tierra pero no sirvio de nada , las llamaradas negras la desintegraron , cuando ellos vieron a toph y haru en el suelo , decidieron seguir su camino , pero no sin antes quemar el bosque para evitar que ellos los atacaran de nuevo

shira : sabes hermano , esto se pone aburrido , ¿ cuando crees que encontraremos al avatar ?

slug : descuida , ellos lo estan protegiendo , ya peleamos con un maestro fuego , despues ...

shira : un maestro aire y su novia

slug : ahora dos maestros tierra , solo resta

shira: los maestros agua , esa mujer es el avatar

slug : ¿ puede que si o solo lo protege ? lo sabremos cuando lo vemos

shira : ¿ muerto ?

slug : muerto muerto

los hermanos se lanzaron para seguir la caceria del avatar zeith , pero pasando las horas , toph logro reaccionar y tomo la cara de haru , el seguia demayado por el impacto recibido de slug , cuando llego el ocaso , zuko vio el bosque quemado por completo , aango logro distinguer los uniformes de toph y haru , ellos los desafiaron y perdieron , cuando bajaron , toph seguia semi conciente , pero haru estaba completamente inconciente

zuko : toph , haru ¿ que les paso ?

toph : los hells , nos atacaron , haru no resistira mucho , ayudenlo

zuko se saco las vendas que tenian las hierbas que lo curo su tio , el se las froto en las manos y apoyo las llamaradas verdes sobre el pecho de haru , el comenzo a reaccionar , pero le dejaria cicatriz , cuando volvio en si y comenzo a hablar toph se emociono y le abrazo la cabeza , mientras lloraba

aang : tenemos que curar sus heridas

zuko : voy a nesecitar mas hierbas , estos son los momentos en que quiciera que katara estuviera con nosotros

ty lee : yo curare a toph , ustedes ayuden a haru

cuando los dos maestros tierra fueron llevados al globo de guerra , aang tenia el presentimiento de que conocia la respuesta de la busqueda de los hells

aang : zuko , creo que ellos no atacan al azar

zuko : yo tampoco lo creo , mira , agua , tierra , fuego y aire

aang : rompieron el ciclo , fuego , aire , tierra ...

zuko : ¡ agua ! , ellos iran por katara

aang : si , parecen conocer donde estaremos , nos los estaban esperando ¿ pero donde ?

zuko : hay un atajo para llegar a omashu , es por el norte

aang : entonces vamos hacia el norte

aang y zuko se subieron al globo de guerra camino a omashu , ellos esperarian llegar antes que los hells , pero era posible que ellos lleguen antes incluso antes que katara

continuara...


	11. la ultima frontera

**la ultima frontera  
**

toph y haru estaban mal heridos por el ataque de los hells , zuko usaría su fuego control para curar a sus amigos , pero cuando tomaron algunas hierbas , el noto que tenían un olor raro , como si fuera a cenizas o algo así , el las corto y preparo la pasta para curar a sus amigos

zuko : bueno , esto les dolerá un poco

ty lee :zuko ¿ crees que sea prudente que cures a toph ?

zuko : si quiere vivir para ver el sol mañana debo hacerlo

aang : lo que ty lee trata de decirte es que ella recibió muchas quemaduras en la parte frontal del cuerpo

zuko : ¡ ya lo se ! , ademas creo que ella es lo suficientemente madura para saber la gravedad del asunto ¿ verdad ?

toph : ¿ dices que soy inmadura ?

zuko : creo que lo eres

toph : entonces curarme manos de fuego

zuko tomo la venda y se vendo los ojos para poder localizar el punto de golpe mas critico , cuando vio que toph había sido salvado por unos milímetros a la derecha , si ella se movía el ataque de shira hubiera dado en el corazon y probablemente estaria muerta

toph : ¿ cuanto tiempo te llevara ?

zuko : el golpe critico fue muy fuerte , me tomara unos minutos

toph : me siento extraña ... ya sabes

zuko : oye , eres una joven de 18 años , creo que eres lo suficientemente madura para entender la situación

ty lee: no se refiere a eso zuko

zuko : se a lo que se refiere

cuando el señor del fuego termino , toph se acomodo la ropa y el se saco la venda de los ojos , mientas tanto aang preparaba una pasta con las hierbas , cuando zuko le dio un poco de agua , toph toco el cuerpo de haru y sintió todas las quemaduras de su cuerpo

toph : ¿ podrás curarlo ?

zuko : eso creo , pero me temo que no soy tan bueno como katara

toph : ¡ deja de pensar en katara y ayuda a haru !

zuko : bueno , peor no te enojes

toph : bueno pero no pierdas el tiempo

zuko : oh ' que genio

cuando zuko envolvió sus manos en llamas verdes , el comenzó a curar a haru , pero le tomaría mucho tiempo ya que sus heridas eran mas graves que las de toph , ella solo junto sus manos y entre lazo sus dedos , mientras zuko terminaba de curar a haru , el despierta y ve la cara de preocupación de toph

haru : ¿ eso es un ángel ?

toph : no soy solo yo , escucha , no gastes energía y mantén la boca cerrada

haru : de nada por salvar tu vida

cuando zuko se reía a voz baja toph le da un puñetazo en el brazo borrando la risa del señor del fuego quien se dedico a curar a haru

zuko : listo , es todo lo que puedo hacer por el

haru : ¿ volveré a pelear ?

zuko : bueno , tendrás que descansar un rato para recuperarte

haru : no hay tiempo para eso

toph : tu descansaras o ya veras

aang : créeme , es mejor que las escuches o te ira mal

toph : ya escuchaste al pies ligeros

cuando zuko salio afuera , estaban llegando a la ciudad de omashu , ellos desembarcaron y llevaron a haru a dentro del castillo del rey bumhi , cuando llegaron a un cuarto , zuko dejo a haru en la cama , mientras los doctores lo curarían

toph : ¿ cuanto tiempo les tomara ?

doc : es incierto dar un tiempo determinado , sus poderes fueron dañados

haru : ¿ podre volver a hacer tierra control ?

doc : claro que si , pero tiene que descansar

haru : toph , ¿ te quedaras conmigo ?

toph : me salvaste la vida , es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti compañero

los doctores dejaron a los dos maestros a solas , mientras el rey les ofreció a anng y ty lee un cuarto , ella se acostó para poder dormir , pero aang trato de escaparse

ty lee : ¿ a donde vas ?

aang : voy a ver a zuko

ty lee : esta bien , pero recuerda que no lograras convencerlo de que abandone esta locura

aang salio del cuarto mientras zuko miraba la frontera el solo esperaba que katara llegara a omashu antes que los hells , aunque sus amigos estaban recuperados , no podrían contra ellos , aun teniendo a su lado al rey loco de omashu

aang : ¿ te preocupa katara ?

zuko : si y mucho , pero mas me preocupa mi hijo

aang : ellos llegaran , nosotros solo llegamos hace unos 20 minutos , llegaran

zuko : aang ¡ mira !

aang : es appa

zuko : ademas de eso

cuando los dos saltaron de la cornisa para recibir a los demás , katara fue la primera que bajo con zeith en los brazos , ella corrió a los brazos de zuko quien la abrazo fuertemente , el niño salto a los brazos de su padre , pero el momento de felicidad les duro poco

slug : vaya , que momento mas enternecedor

shira : si por fin , parece que el avatar es una mujer de la tribu agua del sur

zuko : los malditos nos encontraron

slug : uh , eso no fue muy amable , ¿ no has aprendido nada con la lección que te dimos en la nacion del fuego ?

katara: ¿ ellos son los hells ?

shira : a si es avatar

slug : ella no es el avatar

shira :¿ estas seguro ?

slug : correcto , el avatar es ese mocoso

shira : ya veo , conque el avatar es solo un muchacho de seis años , uh que lastima , eres parecido a tu padre

slug : y a tu madre

shira : por ahora

zuko : katara lleva a zeith a un lugar seguro , procura que este bien a salvo

antes de que katara saliera corriendo , los hells los envuelven en un anillo de fuego , shira cerro el circulo con la punta de sus dedos , cuando la familia real estaba rodeada , zuko ataco con sus puños de fuego pero slug los detiene , zuko abrió el anillo , cuando slug lo toma del cuello , katara intenta ayudar a zuko pero zhira la toma del pelo y la pone de rodillas pisando las manos de katara

slug : lastima muchacho

shiras: veras morir a tus padres primero

slug : pero descuida

shira: sera rapido y casi sin dolor

zeith : suelten a mis padres ¡ ahora !

slug : uf es rudo

shira : ¿ que pasara si no los soltamos ?

los ojos del nuevo avatar comenzaron a brilla , el entraría en estado avatar , pero al no saber como controlarlo seria un riesgo pelear contra maestros entrenados , zeith perdia poco a poco la conciencia de quien era su enemigo , era lo que querían los hells , saber quien es el avatar , ahora que lo sabían , lo matarían sin importarles su edad

slug : prepárate muchacho

shira : porque no tendremos misericordia alguna

slug : espero que te hallas despedido de tus padres

shira: porque sera la ultima vez que los veas

zeith : entonces peleen

el duelo habia empezado , el avatar zeith de la tribu agua del sur , contra los hermanos hells , ahora se iba a decidir el destino de los tres

continuara...


	12. ¡ yo soy el avatar !

** ¡ yo soy el avatar !**

slug : ¿ que pasa chico ? ¿ no vas a pelear ?

shira : ¿ acaso tienes miedo ?

zuko : ¡ zeith corre !

cuando el chico comenzó a atacar a los hells con una enorme corriente de agua , los hermanos dejaron a zuko y a katara para bloquear el agua de zeith , ellos crearon una enorme pared de fuego y el agua la atravesó como si nada , el joven avatar lanzaba grandes trozos de piedras con sus manos y los atacaba con correntiadas de aire y fuego , zuko veia como el poder de su hijo superaba a los hells

slug : este chico es rudo , me parece que te matare ahora

shira : a menos que te rindas tu solo

zeith : pagaran por cada muerte de este mundo

el avatar les lanzo lanzas de hielo creadas del vapor de agua que los hells provocaron , ellos las derretían con sus poderes , pero cuando vieron que el avatar no estaba , el estaba sobre un remolino atacando con el aire control , aang no podía creer que zeith peleara con los cuatro elementos , algo que le paso a el también sin tener el control

katara: ¡ es increíble ! , los esta derrotando

zuko : no , el se esta destruyendo lentamente

katara ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?

zuko : veras , zeith no controla los demás elementos , eso hace que su cuerpo aun no desatollado se dañe irreversible mente

katara :¿ quieres decir...

zuko : si , si no frenamos a zeith ahora morirá destruido por sus poderes y ya sabes lo que pasa si el avatar muere en estado avatar

mientras la pelea se llevo a cabo , zeith los atacaba con el agua control , mientras los hermanos retrocedían , el avanzaba a gran escala , sin saberlo su cuerpo comenzaba a fatigarse , mientras mas fuerza usaba para pelear , su corazón lentamente se estaba consumiendo solo , su fuerza vital se acababa lentamente

zuko : ¡ zeith ! relájate por favor

zeith : padre , padre...

el chico cae desmayado en los brazos de su padre y zuko mira que es este vivo , después de esa tremenda pelea que tuvo era una suerte que este vivo , zuko lentamente se fue enojando por lo que le hicieron a su hijo , pero no era un fénix común como el anterior

katara : esta mal herido , ¿ zuko?

zuko : no se los perdonare , ¡ jamas en la vida !

slug : ese chico es mas tan patético como su padre ...

shira : anda manda al mocoso a dormir y terminemos con esta pelea

slug : si , ya me estoy enfriando

zuko : terminare lo que empezó mi hijo , se enfriaran hasta las entrañas

el señor del fuego se transformo un un fénix pero mucho mas poderoso que el anterior , los hermanos atacaron al señor del fuego pero el no recibe ningún daño , cuando los demás vieron que el fénix era blanco ,notaron que en realidad era un fénix de fuego pero ...era fuego frió

zuko : es hora de terminar con esto

el maestro fuego los ataca pero los hells lo esquivan saltando en diagonal , ellos le lanzan varias bolas de fuego pero no le hicieron daño , los hells eran muy rápidos cuando el los ataca con unas llamaradas frias , ellos la esquivan pero shira resulta quemada en el ante brazo

shira : vaya , este fuego es algo extraño

slug : parece fuego , pero no arde como fuego

shira : que truco mas infantil y tonto

slug : ¿ estas lista ?

shira : adelante

los hermanos se lanzaron en carrera contra el fénix , pero en zigzag , ellos le lanzaron una correntada de fuego al fénix , el las corta con sus alas , pero shira le salta por detrás y lo toma de los hombros con una enorme fuerza lo arroja contra las paredes del muro de la ciudad , slug le clava su rodilla en el estomago , mientras los gritos de zuko se hacían sonar , aang los ataca con su aire control , pero ellos le lanza corrientes de fuego y aang esquiva los ataque de los hells , cuando ellos tratan de atacar nuevamente a zuko , varias picas de tierra caen sobre ellos , cuando alzan la vista era toph quien los atacaba por arriba del muro

toph :¿ necesitas ayuda pies ligeros ?

aang : gracias por ver en mis espaldas ...bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero

toph : luego saldaremos cuentas

cuando los hermanos atacaron a toph , las piernas se congelaron , katara los controlaba con su agua control , pero ellos crearon un campo de fuego que evaporo el agua , zuko los volvió a atacar con sus llamaradas y los lanza contra el borde del precipicio

slug : bueno hermana , me temo que todos quieren morir

shira : ¿ los dejaremos morir todos juntos ?

slug y shira : adelante

los hermanos se lanzaron contra los cuatro , mientras esquivaban sus ataques shira peleaba contra katara y toph , pero ellas lograron dominar a shira , toph levanto de la tierra unas cadenas para controlara y la hundió en la tierra , katara con el agua control le tapo la boca para que no usara su aliento de fuego

toph : dios , ni así la podemos hacer callar

katara: creo que trata de decir algo

cuando shira respira hondo , con el aire caliente de sus fosas nasales evapora el agua de su boca y con su aliento de fuego ataca a toph quien es derribada y shira se suelta con mucha facilidad

shira : lo que les trataba de decir es que no me detendrán con eso

mientras tanto zuko y aang peleaban contra slug , el esquivaba los ataque de ambos , cuando los toma del cuello , les choca las cabezas unos a otros , zuko le lanza sus llamaradas , pero slug se agacha y los golpea con un gancho en la cara , mientras aang peleaba con el slug demostró ser mas rápido y le barre las piernas haciendo que caiga sobre zuko

zeith : no , ustedes de nuevo

slug : vaya el bebe despertó de su siesta

shira : anda despierta es hora de morir

zeith volvió al estado avatar para detener a los hells , ellos notaron que se estaba matando solo , cuando zeith levanto con la mano derecha una enorme bola de fuego , y con la izquierda una marejada de agua , los hells bajaron la guardia y zeith los ataca haciendo que los dos caigan al precipicio , cuando los hermanos caen , el avatar deja caer sus poderes , zuko y katara lo abrazan , mientras zuko lo cargaba en sus brazos , katara trataba de ver a su hijo

katara : esta vivo , gracias por salvarnos

zuko : lo hiciste bien avatar zeith

zeith : mama , papa ...

el chico cayo desmayado por el cansancio que tenia en el cuerpo , la familia real volvería a la nación del fuego para que el joven principe descansara , ahora zuko y katara tenían una difícil decisión por delante ¿ como criar a su hijo juntos o separados ?

continuara...


	13. la familia real

** la familia real **

con los hells fuera de camino , zuko tendria que volver a su castillo acompañado por sus amigos y su hijo , pero mientras zeith seguia dormido , haru y toph estaban algo cansados por la pelea , aang estaba abrazado a ty lee y sokka piloteaba el globo de guerra , mientras sukki curaba a zuko

zuko : bueno , la pesadilla termino

katara: si , parece que el avatar logro vencer el mal de nuevo

zuko: bien hecho hijo mio , ahora que descansen podrán salir mañana al polo sur

katara : a decir verdad , creo que no es buena idea , zeith jamas se ira de la nación del fuego y yo tampoco

aang : si , el castillo es bastante grande para todos

toph : y tu jardín es perfecto para hacer tierra control

haru : ademas hay muchas habitaciones que ver todavía y mucho que entrenar aun mas

suki : yo por mi parte tengo que entrenar a sho y a las nuevas reclutas fénix

sokka : y yo tengo varias reuniones con los consejos de guerra para calcular los daños y las bajas

zuko : gracias amigos , sabia que no me dejarían

cuando llegaron zeith era llevado por su padre a su cuarto , cuando el cerro la puerta , fue a la sala principal donde estaba katara , ella estaba apoyada en la puerta mirando el ocaso y el se le acerca lentamente para hacerle compañía

zuko : ¿ puedo acompañarla ?

katara: esta en su casa señor del fuego

zuko : lamento haberme perdido la infancia de zeith , debí estar con el todo el tiempo , soy un mal padre

katara: no es cierto , tu arriesgaste tu vida por el , pusiste en peligro tu propia vida para proteger a tu hijo , eso te hace un buen padre

cuando los dos se acercaron , comenzaron a besarse con el ocaso como escena final , mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos , la sirvienta bajo rápidamente bastante alterada , ella le traía malas noticias

sirvieta : disculpe señor

zuko : ¿ que sucede ? cálmese

sirvienta : su hijo , no esta en su cuarto cuando le lleve agua

zuko : maldición , ¡ alertar a los guardias !

los soldados comenzaron a rodear el castillo , mientras katara y zuko fueron al cuarto y era verdad , zeith no estaba en ningún rincón del cuarto , cuando aang llamo a zuko , este no le importo lo que tenia en mente , cuando aang le repitió lo mismo le dijo que esperara

aang : se donde esta zeith

zuko : ¿ por que no lo dijiste antes ?

aang: porque no me dejaste decirte

zuko :bien ¿ donde esta ?

aang :¿ quien ?

zuko :¡ ZEITH !

aang los llevo donde estaba el chico , cuando llegaron a la cocina , el chico estaba trepado en la alacena usando la tierra control para poder llegar a las golosinas que el tanto codiciaba , cuando vio que estaban todos relajados , zuko fue el que dio el punta pie inicial

zeith : ¿ que ? , tenia hambre y baje a buscar algo de comer

zuko : zeith ¿ por que no le dijiste a uno de los sirvientes que te llevara algo ?

zeith : no me gusta molestar a la gente , ademas el tío sokka dijo que no te molestaría

katara y zuko : ¡ sokka !

sokka : bueno..quizás yo le informe donde estaba la comida

zuko : gracias por el susto cabeza dura

cuando zeith estaba a la mitad , fue llevado al comedor donde se le sirvió un banquete , todos aprovecharon para cenar , mientras que zeith bajaba plato tras plato , aang se impresionaba por como comía el chico , algo muy similar a su padre

zuko : wow , para ser tan chiquito come mucho

katara: ah , de tal palo tal astilla supongo

zeit : ahh bien , con esto termine , gracias por la comida

zuko : escucha hijo , ahora que pasaras algo de tiempo conmigo , te prometo que mañana pasaremos el mejor dia de tu vida , asi cuando tengas que irte con tu madre no te olvidaras de mi

el chico abrazo fuerte mente al padre , mientras la joven de ojos azules miraba el cuadro familiar , esa noche ella decidiría el futuro de su hijo o mas bien de su familia , mientras zeith dormía en el cuarto de su madre , las camas estaban igualadas con solo un metro de distancia una de la otra , esa noche una figura de capucha negra se paseaba por los pasillos y entra al cuarto del señor del fuego , la figura se acerca y trata de tomar al señor de fuego , el la jala para su lado y le descubre la cara

zuko : ¡¿ katara ?! , ¿ no es muy tarde para jugar a los encapuchados ?

katara: no...yo..yo no

zuko : ¿ que quieres decir con eso ?

la joven de ojos azules se lanza a los labios del señor del fuego y el entiende el mensaje , mientras se besaban , la chica se separa y lo mira a los ojos

katara: no nos iremos , zeith se siente a gusto contigo y ahora tiene lo que le falta

zuko : ¿ un padre ?

katara: no , una familia , siempre lo seremos , tu , yo y zeith

esa misma noche los dos maestros durmieron abrazados con ancias de esperar el nuevo dia para poder empezar con su nueva vida de familia

_mientras tanto en el barco de los invasores del sur ..._

sho : dígame señora , ¿hace cuanto fue desterrada ?

? : mi esposo me desterró hace años , cuando el asumió al poder me separo de mi hijo

sho : descuide , las guerreras fénix , la escoltaremos para poder encontrar a su familia

? : no creo que el señor del fuego ozai este feliz de verme

sho : ozai no es el señor del fuego , el fue derrotado hace seis años por el ultimo de los fénix

? : ¿ fue vencido ? ¿ por quien ?

sho : por el príncipe zuko , ahora es el actual señor del fuego

? : ¿ zuko es el señor del fuego ? , tengo que verlo de inmediato

sho : descuide , me asegurare de que llegue a ver al señor del fuego

continuara...


	14. el nuevo amanecer

** el nuevo amanecer **

zuko despertó con los rayos del sol en la cara , cuando noto que katara estaba arropada en las cobijas , el se levanto con cuidado y fue al cuarto de su hijo , el estaba dormido como siempre , cuando zuko sale al jardín es saludado por los sirvientes , mientras el se cambiaba de ropa , el respiro hondo y comenzo a entrenar con fugo control , cuando estaba de espaldas , una bola de fuego lo ataca por la espalda y el la esquiva haciendo frente a su tio

Iroh : veo que sigues tan atento como siempre sobrino

zuko : tio ¿ cuando llegaste ?

Iroh : hace unos momentos , te vi salir del castillo y decidí enseñarte fuego control

zuko : como gustes maestro

los dos se pusieron a repasar lo básico , cuando zuko recordaba esos momentos con el practicando fuego control , ellos llevaron un duelo amistoso , pero antes de que Iroh " venciera " a su sobrino , el se tropieza con la raiz de un árbol , pero antes de caer , una mano lo toma para ayudarlo

zeith : ¿ se encuentra bien ?

Iroh : gracias muchacho , ¿ tu eres zeith verdad ?

zeith : aja , ¿ mi papa le hablo de mi ?

zuko : no fue difícil reconocerte , te pareces mucho a el cuando era niño , los mismos rasgos , los mismos ojos , el mismo espíritu

zeith : bueno , usted debes ser entonces mi tio abuelo

Iroh comenzó a reírse de las bromas del chico , ellos dos coemnzaron a bromear uno con el otro , cuando el señor del fuego ordeno que trajeran el te para su tio y su hijo , ellos se sentaron en el jardin real para hablar entre los hombres de la familia

Iroh : ¿ cuando te diste cuenta que eras hijo de un maestro fuego ?

zeith : cuando estornude , queme por accidente la comida de mi mama , ella le hecho la culpa al tio sokka

zuko : ¿ tu defendiste a sokka ?

zeith : no croe que no lo hice

zuko : bien hecho muchacho

zeith : cuando tenia cuatro años , mi mama me empezó a enseñar el agua control , pero me sentía solo , cada vez que le preguntaba sobre mi padre ella se enojaba conmigo , hasta que estornude y descubrí que podía hacer fuego control , esa fue la única pista que tuve para saber quien era mi padre

zuko : lamento haberme perdido de tu infancia hijo , espero que me perdones

zeith : no hay nada que perdonar , soy hijo de un maestro fuego y señor del fuego , espera ¿ yo también soy un fénix ?

la pregunta del chico dejo sin habla a los dos , ellos no sabían que responderle , ¿ si zeith era un fénix ? ¿ podía ser ambas cosas ? , son grandes preguntas que le surgieron a los dos , pero Iroh sabia que el potencial del chico es extraordinario , a pesar de ser un hijo de un miembro real , puede que no tenga la capacidad de su padre para volverse a si un fénix completo

Iroh : a decir verdad , eso es incierto decirlo , veras eres hijo de un guerrero fénix , pero eso no quiere decir que lo seas , puede que si , pero también eres hijo de una maestra agua , lo que nos llevaría al caso de , ¿ si eres el avatar o un fénix ?

zuko : no hay duda , el es el avatar , lo vi usar los 4 elementos contra los hells

Iroh : ¿ quien dice que solo maneja cuatro elementos ?

zuko : ¿ que dices ?

Iroh : los fénix son energía mística pura , pero eso no impide que controle otros elementos vitales , toph controla la arena y el metal , ¿ como sabemos que zeith no controla el metal y la arena ? o peor aun ¿ como sabemos que no controla la energía de los seres vivos ?

zuko : bueno a decir verdad , cuando pelee contra los hells , algo raro paso , mi fuego se enfrió , era un fuego blanco pero frió

Iroh : ves , hasta un fénix tiene dos caras de una pieza

zuko : es verdad , pero tiene primero que aprender a usar los cuatro elementos , luego veremos los demás

los tres se acercaron al castillo , donde los demás los estaban esperando para desayunar , katara se sento junto a su hijo y el señor del fuego se sentó junto a la chica de ojos azules , esa imagen de familia llenaba una postal ideal , en medio del desayuno , uno de los sirvientes se acerco con una carta para zuko , el la abrio y noto dos firmas

katara :¿ algún problema ?

zuko : no , es una carta de sho , pero la otra firma se me es extrañamente familiar

katara: ¿ no sabes quien es la que la firma ?

zuko : no , no estoy seguro

katara : bueno no importa , zeith ¿ que crees ? hoy te enseñare mi técnica mas reciente de agua control

zeith : si , que bien solo quiero tener unos minutos para terminar de comer

zuko : tomate tu tiempo

katara : ¿ que es lo que dice la carta ?

zuko :

dice :_ señor del fuego , con la presente carta le confirmo que tendrá una visita inesperada al atardecer_

_ le suplico que sea paciente cuando llegue ya que desembarcaremos esta misma tarde _

_nos reportaremos al castillo al atardecer mas tardar _

_sho ..._

katara : si pero ¿ quien firma la otra ?

zuko : no tengo idea , pero eso me recuerda , katara quiero verte a solas esta tarde

todos se dividieron , mientras el señor del fuego atendía los asuntos reales , sus amigos jugaban y se divertían , menos el chico de ojos azules , quien trataba de dominar el espiral de hielo , katara le enseñaría técnicas de ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo , pero el solo pensaba en el fénix que vio cuando peleo con los hells

katara: wow , eres un chico muy talentoso

zeith : ¿ de verdad ? ¿ te parece ?

katara se lanza al chico y comienza a hacerles cosquillas , mientras los dos jugaban en el agua , se paso el tiempo y el atardecer llego , de la torre ,mas alta , zuko veía a sus amigos que se metían al castillo , katara entra al cuarto y ve a zuko parado en la ventana

katara : ¿que sucede ?

zuko : una familia , eso es lo que hay en este lugar

katara : tranquilo zuko , te podrás divertir con zeith esta noche mientras juegan con fuego

zuko : no es eso , este lugar estaba tan callado y ahora esta lleno de vida , los niños , las palabristas sabias de aang , las tonterías de sokka , los regaños de toph y las competencia entre ty lee y sukki , ahora si que somos verdaderamente una familia

katara: me estas dando miedo , ahora dime ¿ de que quiere hablar ?

zuko tomo de la mano a katara y el la llevo al cuarto principal , que estaban todos sus amigos reunidos con ropa formal , menos katara , ella no sabia de que se trataba , pero de afuera se escucho las puertas principales , cuando una mujer entro por la puerta vio a zuko arrodillarse ante katara

zuko : katara ¿ te casarías conmigo ?

katara :¿ en serio ? claro que si , acepto

los dos se abrazaron y se besaron , cuando la mujer que estaba parada frente a ellos comenzo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad por la pareja de novios

ursa : no me perdí la boda de mi hijo

zuko : ¿ mama ? ¿ eres tu ?

ursa : zuko , hijo mio

zuko no podía creer que su madre este con el , ahora era un avida perfecta para el señor del fuego , pero mas aun ella escucho todo cuando la proposición , para todos era momentos de felicidad , pero para zuko era hora de tener una familia como la de las demás

continuara...


	15. el regreso de los hells

** el regreso de los hells **

zuko tomo a su madre abrazando fuertemente a la mujer que desapareció y se sacrifico para que el viviera

ursa : zuko muchacho , ¿ cuanto tiempo ?

zuko : sabia que estabas viva , lo presentía

ursa : te extrañe mucho , pero veo que sobreviviste sin mi , sabia que eras mas fuerte de lo que pensaba tu padre

zuko : madre , ¿ como volviste a encontrar el camino ?

ursa : un fénix nunca olvida hijo mio

los dos se volvieron a abrazar , pero cuando ursa vio a los amigos del señor del fuego noto a la joven mujer a la que su hijo le pidió la mano , también noto al joven de piel morena y ojos ámbar , cuando los saludo a todos , ella se presento con katara

ursa : acabo de ver uno de los momentos mas importantes en la vida de mi hijo

katara: es un honor conocerla al fin

cuando las dos se saludaron , ursa fue presentada con todo el grupo , pero ella vio que faltaba azula , zuko le explico lo que paso con ella , cosa que desanimo a ursa , pero al ver que dentro de unos días seria la boda de su hijo era un motivo mas que suficiente para no volver a irse

zuko : mama , quiero que vayas a descansar para mañana

ursa : ahora sera mejor que me guíen a mi cuarto

los sirvientes junto con katara llevaron a ursa a su cuarto , mientras zuko veía como su madre había vuelto , katara lo abraza fuertemente y el la abraza nuevamente , luego se lanza zeith y por ultimo el equipo completo

aang : creo que es verdad , todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad

zuko : si , creo que mi tio tenia razon

toph : oye , deja de soñar como un tonto , tenemos una boda que planear , pero les suguiero algo , katara no sabra cuando es la boda

ty lee : ¿ crees que nos escuche desde la puerta ?

sokka : a menos que sea como tohp , pero zeith , tu tienes que guardar el secreto

zeith : pero ¿ si mama me pregunta ?

sokka : si te pregunta , no sabes nada ¿ entendido ?

zeith : pero eso no es cierto

sokka : es por eso que se llama " engañar "

zeith : no se , jamas le mentí a mi madre , no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora

aang : zeith tiene razón , no creo que el pueda sostener una mentira , el es como zuko el es honesto aunque sus palabras hieran a sus amigos

zuko : ¡ oye ! , ¿ insinúas que soy un insensible ?

toph : yo creo que el pies ligeros lo dejo muy claro

aang : toph , no me ayudes

zuko : ¿ crees que soy muy rudo ?

toph : no , el te llamo insensible

aang : toph , ¿ quieres cerrar la boca ?

la joven maestro tierra disfrutaba en meter en problemas a aang , especialmente con zuko y ty lee , ella de vez en cuando gozaba de las bromas y los líos en los que metía a sus amigos

zuko : de acuerdo , mañana al atardecer realizaremos la ceremonia

zeith : ¿ y si mama pregunta ?

sokka : ¡ no sabes nada ! , ya me estoy cansando de su moralidad barata

zeith : ¿ que es moralidad ?

sokka : uh , bueno me arte

zuko : llegas a levantarle la mano a mi hijo y juro que te perjudicare y mucho

zeith : no creo que el tio sokka sea tan tonto como para tratar de desafiarte ,a demás mama siempre decía que el hablaba siempre de mas

zuko : escucha zeith , si mama pregunta , quiero que le cambies de tema , eso no es mentir porque no le estas respondiendo una pregunta ¿ entiendes ?

el chico acentia con la cabeza varias veces , mientras el señor del fuego sonreía al ver al chico tan vivaz como el , cuando katara llego , ellos trataron de disimular lo sucedido

katara : ¿ de que me perdí ?

sokka : de nada , estábamos ... este ...anng dile a katara que estábamos haciendo

aang : bueno yo .. este ...

katara : ¡¿ me están escondiendo algo ?!

toph : lo que el dúo de ineptos quiere hacer es llevar a zeith a fuera del castillo para que zuko le enseñe a transformarse en el fénix , pero creo que es mala idea

katara :¿ por que es mala idea ?

toph : 1_ zeith es solo un chico de 6 años , 2 _ cuando peleo con los hells casi muere al tratar de usar el estado avata no domina por completo el agua control . según mi experiencia de maestra tierra , tienes que enseñarle todo lo que sabes hasta lo ultimo que tengas en tu memoria princesa

katara: eso planeo hacer ahora sabelotodo

toph : descuida , cuando tenga que entrenarlo en la tierra control , me asegurare de que sea entrenado como un maestro de verdad

katara : ¿ y quien dijo que entrenaras a mi hijo como maestro tierra ?

zuko : vamos chicas por favor , aunque no nos guste toph es la mejor maestra tierra que conocemos , si ella le enseña la tierra control , el metal control y la arena control a zeith , el estará preparado para el futuro

aang : eso me parece justo , quizás la nueva generación de avatares controle otros elementos

katara: esta bien , tu ganas

zuko : gracias por la ayuda toph ( susurrando )

toph : de nada , pero esta noche quiero una buena cena digna de un maestro , con postre

el equipo se separo , cuando llego el día , zeith entrenaba con katara el agua control , pero el parecía preocupado , cuando llego la hora , zuko estaba en su cuarto con su traje de gala , zeith estaba con una túnica azul muy elegante , pero a zuko no le molestaba que el conserve las tradiciones de la tribu agua , después de todo es originario

zeith : bueno , ahora solo sigue la tierra control

zuko : luego el fuego , ese sera tu mayor desafió hijo mio , pero míralo de esta forma , cuando ya no este entre ustedes , tu tomaras mi lugar en el trono de la nación del fuego

zeith : si , pero un rey necesita tener un corazón generoso , una mente clara y un honor incuestionable , lo aprendí de ti papa

zuko : eres un líder nato hijo mio , pero ahora viviremos como una familia normal , te juro que no dejare que anda te pase , cuando llegue el momento seguirás tu camino , pero yo siempre estaré para alentarte

los dos se abrazaron fuertemente , cuando la ceremonia empezó , zuko estaba con su túnica caminando por la alfombra roja hasta el altar , sus amigos y su familia miraban como el daba los últimos pasos , cuando sonó las fanfarrias aparece katara con un ramo de flores azules , un vestido de novia blanco y muy elegante , cuando se acerco retiro su velo y se notaba su cara sonrojada y sus ojos vidriosos

katara: ¿ recuerdas aquella boda ?

zuko : si , la diferencia es que esta es real y no nos separaremos nunca

los dos se tomaron de la mano , mientras se pronunciaba las palabras finales , a los dos se les dio la bendición final y terminaron con un beso romántico entre los dos , cuando ella arroja el ramo , aang parte a la mitad en ramo con el aire control , la mitad cae en manos de ty lee quien besa a aang en la mejilla y la otra mitad cae en manos de toph

haru : ahora tendrás que casarte

toph : no es una ley , ademas estoy esperando a un maestro tierra

haru : ¿ lo conozco ?

toph : si , el me salvo la vida

mientras la celebración seguía , la pareja dedico la primera pieza , mientras zeith y sokka asaltaban la mesa de refrigerios , ursa vio a Iroh y el la saco a bailar , aang invito a ty lee , cuando las parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista con los invitados se escucho un sonido muy agudo , cuando todos miraron la puerta , esta sale volando en dirección a katara y a zuko , toph con su tierra control levanta una pared para protegerlos , zuko creo un campo de fuego , cuando vieron al destello de la luz

slug : tan tan

shira : ¿ llegamos tarde a la fiesta ?

slug : lastima , pero al menos tenemos las sorpresa y nosotros somos la mas grande

zuko : no , esto no puede ser cierto

shira : cree lo que quieras , pero tendrás que usar ese vestido también para tu funeral

todos se pusieron en guardia , pero los hells estaban de brazos cruzados con una risa maligna en sus malignas cara , el equipo se reúne en el centro para pelear contra los hells una vez mas

continuara...


	16. la guerra aun no ha terminado

** la guerra aun no termina **

zuko tomo a su esposa y la cubrio con su cuerpo , mientras aang y sokka se prepararon para pelear , toph , haru y zeith se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque de los hermanos

shira : bueno , ¿ donde están nuestro modales ?

slug : interrumpimos una fiesta , buenas tardes ... alteza

los hells se retiraron del castillo , el señor del fuego bajo la guardia y cerro la puerta para saber de que se trataba , cuando vieron salir a los hells al patio , ellos miraron por ultima vez el castillo del señor del fuego , cuando voltearon zuko presentía algo malo

slug : ¿ no son hermosos los fuegos artificiales ?

shira : no hay fuegos artificiales

slug : aun no hermana

los hells lanzaron unas enormes llamaradas al castillo del señor del fuego dejando encerrado a los sirvientes , a los soldados y a la familia de zuko , las salidas estaban bloqueadas y el castillo comenzó a arder rápidamente , cuando katara se acerco a la ventana las llamaradas la expulsaron de nuevo al centro del salón , zuko la atrapa con sus brazos pero ellos estaba rodeados , el piso de madera hacia imposible que toph viera para donde ir

katara: estamos atrapados

zeith : no , hay una salida del salón

zuko : todos a la estatua del avatar rokku , rápido

todos corrieron y zuko uso su fuego control para abrir un pasadizo , todos salieron de las llamaradas rápidamente , pero zeith no entro , el fue en busca de su abuela , cuando llego al cuarto de ursa , la vio desmayada por el humo

zeith : abuela ursa , tenemos que salir del castillo

ursa : no , estoy muy mal para salir , sálvate tu muchacho

zeith : el deber del avatar es defender a los débiles y a los inocentes

zeith cargo a ursa con todas sus fuerzas en los hombros , y comenzó a correr con ayuda del aire control , cuando zuko lo encontró en el pasillo , el cargo a su madre y a su hijo , al estar atrapados en las llamas , zuko se volvió un fénix y salio por el techo del castillo , cuando zeith abrió los ojos vio a su padre volar por encima del castillo , los sirvientes y los soldados que escaparon de las llamas estaban a salvo , el único daño fue material pero sin ningún herido

katara :¡ zeith !

el chico corrió a los brazos de su madre , cuando zuko se elevo de nuevo comenzó a aletear para apagar las llamas , los maestros agua comenzaron a crear una lluvia `para apagar el fuego , mientras el maestro aire disolvió el humo dejando respirar a los demás , toph y haru lograron sofocar los últimos tramos de las llamas negras

zuko : bueno , ¿ estan todos bien ?

toph : no , mi vestido se arruino por el humo

haru : descuida , te ves muy bonita

toph : no digas nada

katara: descuida , los sirvientes estan bien

zeith : también la abuela

ursa : ¿ abuela ? ¿ oye no soy tan vieja ?

zuko : ¿ estas bien mama ?¿

ursa : si , gracias a mi lindo nietecito

zeith : si soy muy joven todavía

ursa : un joven muy valiente

zeith : por favor , me da pena

cuando todos estuvieron a salvo , el derrumbe del castillo comenzó a sentirse , toph y haru levantaron con la tierra , algunos soportes para evitar el derrumbe total del castillo , zuko vio como los hells lo sorprendieron y casi los eliminan por confiarse de ellos

katara : ¿ estas bien ?

zuko : si solo... algo sacudido , ¿ te das cuenta que casi lo perdemos todo ?

katara: descuida , con ayuda de algunos maestros tierra y entre todos reconstruiremos el castillo

zuko : el castillo no importa , ni los objetos de ahí adentro , pudimos perder a nuestra familia , mi madre , mi tio , mi hijo o peor , mi esposa

katara: si pero no paso nada , ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en pelear contra esos tipos

toph : la princesa tiene razón , arriba las mangas y a pelear ( golpeando a zuko )

zuko : oye ¿ por que me pegas ?

toph : así demuestro que te quiero , ademas es la única forma de hacerte enojar con facilidad

zuko : ¿ disfrutas haciéndome enojar ?

toph : sipi y mucho

katara: lo que toph trata de decir es que tenemos que encontrar a los hells para que sean ya sabes...

zeith : por suerte , saque esto del castillo antes del incendio

zuko : mis dao

katara: ¿ como que antes del incendio ?

zeith : bueno yo ...

zuko : vamos katara no seas tan dura con el chico ademas ...

katara : ¿ zuko ?

zuko : bueno , tal vez yo tenga algo de culpa

aang : oigan que creen , lo hells están en la isla del avatar rokku

zuko : bueno , esto ahora es personal

zeith : si , ahora peleare junto con mi padre

zuko : no iras zeith , si algo me pasa , tu eres el único que puede detener a esos tipos

zeith : peor pude ganarles , tu lo viste

zuko: si , pero casi mueres y eso es lo que ellos querían

zeirh : pero yo ...

zuko : zeith esto es muy importante , si el avatar muere en estado avatar , dejara de existir para siempre y los hells ganaran

el chico abrazo fuerte a su padre , mientras el se saco la tunica dejando un chaleco rojo , fue a buscar a los hells , pero aang y toph fueron con el

aang : estamos listo

zuko : aang tu no puedes pelear , necesitas enseñar el aire control a mi hijo

aang : peleare y se acabo

toph : bien dicho pies ligeros , ahora a patear maestros fuego ...sin ofender

zuko : ¿ no le enseñaras tierra control a zeith ?

toph : no me empieces a molestar

katara: bueno , ahora somos cuatro

zuko : ¿ katara ?

katara: zuko

zuko : ¿ que haces aquí ?

katara: zeith ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber del agua control , pero ahora que soy tu esposa , es también mi responsabilidad proteger esta nación junto a mi esposo

zuko : bueno , es la hora de que sepan de que estamos hecho

aang : si , el fuego , agua , tierra y aire contra las llamas negras

toph : no te ofendas , pero eso suena desventaja para nosotros

zuko : aunque nunca pensé que lo diría toph tiene razón , tenemos que encontrar el punto débil de esos tipos

katara: wow , wow , wow , ¿ tienen punto débil los hells ?

aang : que buena pregunta , oye ¿ por que no le preguntamos a rokku como los venció ?

zuko : o a alguien que tenga la sabiduría ancestral de siglos y siglos

katara: ¿ a quien le preguntaras ?

zuko no dijo nada y siguió caminando , a partir de ahora su prioridad era llegar al templo de los primeros guerreros fénix , si su idea estaba en lo correcto , el tendría una posibilidad de detener a los hells

continuara...


	17. la incógnita

** la incógnita **

los cuatro llegaron donde estaba el bisonte volador , cuando subieron , zuko se puso al mando del bisonte y comenzó a volar en dirección al norte a la isla solar de la nación del fuego

aang : zuko , ¿ a donde vamos ?

zuko : haremos un viaje histórico a través de los pasillos de la historia

cuando llegaron a las costas de las islas de la nación del fuego , zuko y aang bajaron y les pidieron a katara y toph que esperaran en la torre del vigía para salir en caso de emergencia

aang : ¿ por que tenemos que ir a los templos de los fénix ?

zuko : a decir verdad , nunca vi las ruinas del templo , pero todo me parece extrañamente familiar

aang : el poder de la historia , los monjes decían que siempre hay que ser optimista

cuando el maestro aire corta una liana con su pie , se abre una trampa con púas y antes de caer a las puas el da un soplido y salta del otro lado impulsado por el aire control

aang : zuko ¿ viste eso ?

zuko : si , esta trampa debe tener varios cientos de años y aun funciona

aang : creo que la historia trata de matarnos , mejor salgamos de este lugar

zuko : ¿ donde esta tu optimismo ? señor optimista

el señor del fuego salio corriendo y salto hacia la pared evitando las peligrosa trampa , cuando los dos escucharon un derrumbe bajo sus pies , ellos comenzaron a correr , cuando llegaron al final , aang usa el aire control para impulsarse y zuko usa el fuego como impulso para llegar al final y evitar caer al vació

aang : ¿ ahora me crees que nos quieren matar ?

zuko : mira eso , un calendario

los dos se acercaron al calendario de piedra que tenia en el centro la estatua del avatar rokku , ello vieron que faltaba varios meses para que la luz llegara al centro de los ojos de rokku , zuko vio que las fechas coincidían con el solsticio de otoño

zuko : creo que es un calendario de fuego , la luz revelara las puertas en el solsticio

aang :¿ el solsticio de nuevo ?

zuko : ah no tenemos tanto tiempo , veamos si podremos apresurar el tiempo

el hábil maestro fuego tomo su espada y la usa como espejo para guiar la luz al centro de la piedra , `pero no paso nada , el la mantuvo quieta hasta que finalmente las puertas se abrieron

aang : ¡ eres un genio zuko !

zuko : gracias , ¿ que tal si miramos el templo mas de cerca ?

cuando entraron , vieron varias pinturas de los fénix de la antigüedad , cuando zuko noto de dos fénix estaba peleando contra los maestros fuego , el vio como ellos traicionaban la confianza , en una escala de fénix , había el rojo que era el mas bajo de todos , el amarillo , el dorado y el mas poderoso de todos el blanco

aang : zuko eres un fénix rojo

zuko : si , el mas débil de todos , creo que por eso no logre derrotar a los hells

el señor del fuego agacho la cabeza para resignarse a perder contra los hells pero el maestro aire logro ver algo que el no vio , en realidad no solo era una escala , las flechas ascendente indicaban que los rangos subían

aang : zuko mira , no solo son escalas de acuerdo a tu poder

zuko : es verdad , pero ¿ como haré para llegar a tener ese poder ?

aang : creo que la pregunta seria ¿ como harás para ser un fénix blanco ?

zuko : disculpe usted santo sabio de las montañas ( en tono de burla )

aang : no te burles de mi

zuko : lo siento , mis mas humildes y apreciativas disculpas

aang : bueno... oye ¿ te estas burlando de mi verdad ?

cuando los dos vieron a las estatuas brillar , eso indicaba que la noche se acercaba , los dos vieron como habia varios orificios en las estatuas , zuko puso su mano en el agujero principal y uso sus llamaradas para encender las antorchas en forma de fénix , cuando lo hizo un pilar salio con una especie de huevo dorado , zuko se acerco para tomarlo pero a aang no le parecía buena idea

zuko : ¿ por que no ? ¿ que puede pasar ?

aang : este lugar esta lleno de trampas , deja eso donde estaba

el señor del fuego no hace caso y lo levanta del pedestal , cuando lo toma comenzó a sentir algo en ese huevo de oro

zuko : se siente como vivo , pero ...

en ese momento varias cadenas salieron de las paredes y atraparon al maestro fuego de todos lados del cuerpo , cuando aang las esquivaba , trato de soltar a zuko , pero fue atrapado y los dos quedaron colgados de cabeza

aang : te dije que no tocaras el huevo , pero noooo el señor del fuego no aprende de sus errores

zuko : oye déjame en paz

aang : viste que todo el día estábamos esquivando trampas , ¿ por que tomaste el huevo ?

mientras los dos estaban colgados , pasaron toda la noche de cabeza , el maestro fuego intentaba derretir las cadenas pero no servia de nada , cuando amaneció , vieron varios sacerdotes llegar al templo , ello vieron como los dos estaban colgados

kenty : ustedes forasteros no son bienvenidos a este templo

zuko : escuche , soy zuko actual señor del fuego y necesito su ayuda

kuh : no es cierto , son ladrones que quieren saquear nuestros tesoros

aang : no verán , hay un peligro que amenaza al mundo , los hermanos hells volvieron de su sueño eterno pero me temo que no podemos detenerlos , es por eso que necesitamos algo de ayuda

kenty : si de verdad quieren saber los secretos del fuego original , tienen que pasar la prueba de fuego

zuko : lo haré , ¿ con quien tendré que pelear para eso ?

kenty : como todos los maestros fuego solo piensas en usar tu fuego para pelear y lastimar a las personas

zuko : no , también lo he usado para curar a las personas

kenty : solo un fénix tiene el poder de usar el fuego como método de curación

aang : el es un fénix , de verdad

kuh : te advierto que si mienten , les costara la vida

zuko hace unos pasos hacia adelante y sin ninguna dificultad se transforma en un guerrero fénix , los demás ven como el señor del fuego dominaba a la perfección la transformación de fénix rojo

kenty : bien , ahora quiero ver la transformación de fénix amarillo

zuko : no se como hacerlo

kuh : como lo pensé , solo eres un guerrero de clase muy baja

kenty : espera , si el intento transformarse en un fénix amarillo quiere decir que el trata de superar y re descubrir su camino como guerrero de fénix , a decir verdad eres el primero que vemos en mas de 100 años

zuko : ¿ que le paso a los demás guerreros ?

kenty : fueron asesinados por el señor del fuego sozin cuando uso el cometa para destruir a nuestros hermanos , ninguno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de esa metamorfosis , es por eso que te daremos una oportunidad

zuko : ¿ que tengo que hacer ?

continuara...


	18. el camino de la verdad

**el camino de la verdad **

el joven de la cicatriz en el ojo estaba listo para poder pelear contra cualquiera para subir su nivel , pero ellos no planeaban hacer que zuko pelee

kenty : escucha , como maestro fuego , deberás ver a los maestros shun y tao y el te rebelara el secreto del fuego del fénix , ellos leerán su alma y su corazón para ver si es digno de ser reconocido como fénix , de no ser así los destruirán

aang : mala suerte amigo

kenty : a los dos

aang : pero no soy maestro fuego , ahora no

kenty : si pero vienes con el

zuko fue llevado al " nido del fénix " para llevar un poco del fuego de las primeras llamas de un fenix , el la tomo entre sus manos y fue escoltad por aang hasta la montaña

kenty : escucha , debes subir con la ofrenda para los maestros , si las llamas son muy pequeñas se apagara , si son muy grades se saldrán de control y no podrás controlarlas aunque quieras

zuko : estoy preparado

kenty : no estas preparado , solo los maestros deciden eso joven rey

zuko cargo las llamaradas en sus manos , mientras aang lo guiaba con el mapa , pero el le pidió que le ponga la venda en los ojos para poder sentir el fuego y no solo verlo

aang : bueno según esto , tienes que estar en el templo de los maestros al atardecer

zuko : no suena tan difícil

aang : creo que podemos irnos de este lugar ,a demás ¿ quien nos dirá algo ?

zuko : no seas cobarde , esos demonios atentan contra mi hijo , no se saldrán con las suyas

aang : de acuerdo , tienes que cruzar este rio evitando que el agua llegue a las llamas , no suena difícil

zuko : ah oye , maestro fuego , agua ¿ no te suena ?

aang vio varios arboles a medio caer , con el aire control los logra derribar para poder pasar , zuko fue con los brazos extendidos como alas para cruzar con cuidado , cuando llegaron al otro lado , el sentía algo extraño al ver que las llamas crecían y se achicaban muy rápidamente

aang : oye ¿ que le pasa al fuego ?

zuko : nada , mejor sigamos

cuando los dos se pusieron en marcha , el medio día azotaba con todo , aang y zuko atravesaron el llano hasta llegar a la base de las montañas , los dos tenían que subir por las escaleras empinadas y resbalosas , cuando notaron las primeras gotas de agua

zuko : oh demonios , no puede ser

aang : ¿ como protegeremos el fuego ?

zuko : no lo haremos , un fénix no se preocupa por eso

aang : estas empezando a incomodarme y mucho

los dos notaron que el ocaso estaba muy próximo , cuando vieron a los lideres parados frente a la gran escalera del templo , zuko noto las elegantes escaleras del templo que estaban hechas de oro y vio las pesadas puertas de plata que las protegian

kenty : bien , lograron llegar , ahora tiene que esperar pero recuerden que los maestros los estarán viendo

aang : oye , ¿ si los maestros nos atacan ?

zuko : por favor , somo el ultimo fénix y el ultimo maestro aire , creo que podemos con cualquiera

cuando el ocaso llego , zuko se puso de pie con las llamaradas en cada mano , el vio que las puertas se abrían , cuando noto que unos ojos lo miraban , el se inclino ofreciendo las llamaradas a los maestros , el sol cayo y los dos maestros salieron , al ver que eran fénix , si eran efectivamente dos fénix blancos , los mas poderosos que hay

zuko : ¿ fénix ? ¿ los maestros son fénix ?

aang : ¿ aun crees que podemos vencerlos ?

zuko : shhh nunca dije eso

kenty : que empiece el juicio

los fénix vieron a zuko y con su pico le robaron las llamas blancas y comenzaron a lanzar sus llamaradas , el no las esquivo solo se transformo en un fénix para tratar de aprender como se mueven y como piensan , los maestros lo vieron a los ojos y lo envolvieron en sus llamaradas blancas , cuando el vio toda su vida pasar por delante , las llamas se extinguieron y dejo ver al tercer fénix blanco

aang : no puede ser

los fénix sabían que el lucho y sufrió mucho , pero su corazón y su alma eran nobles , a pesar de las cosas que hizo , logro redimirse y mostrar respeto a los antiguas maestros , los fénix lo cubrieron con el don de un fénix blanco

zuko : esa es a respuesta , no es pelear , es solo sobrevivir

kenty : si , el fuego no es un arma , es luz y calor

zuko : les doy las mas humildes gracias maestros

los dos maestros salieron volando y se metieron de nuevo en su templo , los lideres se les acercaron para hablar con el elegido

zuko : esa es la respuesta , por eso no pude evolucionar

kenty : si , los maestros han hablado

aang : ¿ ahora que ?

kenty : como saben el secreto de los fénix , serán ejecutados

zuko y aang : ¡¿ que ?!

kenty : es broma , pero jamas revelen a nadie lo que vieron en este lugar , ahora salgan en busca de sus destino

aang y zuko salieron del templo , lograron llegar a las costas donde estaba toph y katara , ella vio a zuko que traía una sonrisa , cuando corrió a sus brazos , aang abrazo a su bisonte , mientras zuko y katara se besaban , en la isla de los volcanes del norte ocurría el nuevo ataque de los hermanos hells , zuko estaba listo para enfrentar a los hells

zuko : es la hora de la verdad , ahora se que puedo ganar

katara : de eso no hay duda , pero tengo una idea antes de salir , es de noche y ellos nos encontraran

los cuatro se sentaron en la arena para esperar la salida del sol , algo que katara tenia en mente es pelear con todos a la vez , si ellos ayudaban , entre todos acabarían con los hells , pero astutamente , zuko ignoraba que pasaba con ella

katara: necesitamos hablar un poco sobre esto

zuko : entiendo que sea un momento difícil yo ...

katara: a solas

la joven de ojos azules se levanto y con sus pies descalzos en la arena comenzó a caminar con cara de seriedad , ella tenia que decir a su nuevo esposo lo que pensaba antes de la pelea

continuara...


	19. el maestro del fuego frió parte I

**el maestro del fuego frió parte I**

el joven de la cicatriz siguió a su esposa que estaba caminando descalza en la arena , ella tenia una cara de seriedad , cuando noto que el camino lo llevo a una cabaña , los dos entraron y katara tenia la misma cara

zuko : se que es duro , pero todo saldrá bien

katara: pero no quiero perderte , entiende que es muy arriesgado

zuko : katara , todo lo que hacemos tiene un riesgo , es mejor enfrentarlo que reunirlo

katara : no quiero estar sola

zuko : nunca estas sola , cuando todo termine viviremos como una familia normal

katara : no me entendiste , no quiero estar sola ... esta noche

la joven de ojos azules se le acerco mas a su esposo y los dos comenzaron a besarse , mientras se besaban salvajemente , katara le retira la camisa a su esposo y nota que tenia el cuerpo mas trabajado producto del entrenamiento recibido por los años

katara: sabes lo que quiero

zuko : tu también tienes un buen cuerpo

el maestro fuego tomo a katara de la cintura y siguio besando a la joven , ella apreto la cabeza de zuko contra su pecho y le se dedico a besar a lamer los pechos de la joven de ojos azules , ella se tumbo en la cama y zuko con un movimiento delicado dejo al descubierto el cuerpo de katara , ella lo abrazo fuertemente , mientras el la acariciaba

katara : estoy muy cachonda

zuko : me gusta como lo dices

el joven tomo a la mujer y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de sus senos , ella comenzaba a gemir despacio , el joven no resistió mas y siguió con el amor carnal , la joven comenzó a gemir mas fuerte mientras su esposo la penetraba , ella lo tomo de la cabeza para besarlo , luego lo bajo y el siguio concentrado en sus pechos

katara: mas... mas ... mas rápido ,

el maestro escucho las palabras de la mujer y comenzó a actuar sin guardarse nada , los dos se perdieron en el amor carnal , cuando ella gemía con mas fuerza el maestro besaba y mordía cada centímetro de su piel , el en momento del clímax de katara , ella da un ultimo grito antes de perder la respiración

katara : extrañaba que me hicieras eso

zuko : bueno acostúmbrate , por que lo sentirás muy seguido

el joven la abrazo por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello y la cintura , katara aun no había terminado de respirar cuando sintió la lengua de zuko , ella siguió gimiendo pero ya no podía mas

katara: eres muy bueno , pero me sorprendes que quieras mas

zuko : si tu quieres descansar te dejare descansar un poco

la joven de ojos azules se dio vuelta y tomo la mano de zuko para dejarse acariciar los pechos , luego tomo la otra mano y la puso entre sus piernas , el maestro fuego tenia usa sonrisa y siguió satisfaciendo a la mujer que tenia en la cama

a la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron , ella con una sonrisa , cuando fuero para cambiarse , trataron de concentrarse en su tarea , ahora los hells estaban muy cerca , zuko tomo la mano de katara y con mirada seria salio de la cabaña apra encontrar a sus amigos

aang : oigan ¿ por que aparecen a esta hora ?

zuko : salimos a caminar

aang : ¿ a caminar ? ¿ con una batalla de por medio ?

los dos no le hicieron caso y subieron al bisonte , la maestra tierra sabia lo que paso con ellos , pero no dijo nada ya que no era su estilo

aang : ¿ que les pasa ?

toph : tranquilo pies ligeros , sube y vamos a buscar a esos dos

cuando se subieron al bisonte volador , zuko noto que los hells estaban en la isla cola de ballena , el se lanza con sus espadas en mano , cuando abre sus alas , ve que los hells estaban quemando y matando gente inocente

shira : vaya , pero si es el señor del fuego , que honor de tenerlo en nuestra presencia

slug : ¿ vienes a visitarnos para un consejo real ?

zuko : sabes bien que vine a acabar con ustedes dos

slug : jajaja , no me digas ¿ como planeas hacer eso majestad ?

zuko sin dar mas pregunta se transformo en un fénix rojo , los hermanos se burlaron de el porque eso es lo que uso para pelear contra ellos la primera vez

shira : ¿ sigues con ese pájaro de fuego para ganarnos ?

slug : tenia entendido que los reyes eran listos

shira : pero veo que tu eres muy estúpido

la maestro fuego ataca a zuko , pero el evoluciona en un fénix blanco y ataca a shira con su fuego blanco , cuando ella lo esquiva zuko le aparece por detrás y con su ala derecha la golpea en la cara y la lanza al suelo , ella se levanta y ve a zuko parado frente a ella

shira : ¿ que... que demonios es eso ?

zuko : esto se llama fuego frió , es lo único que los pudo y puede detener

el señor del fuego clavo su ala en en vientre de la mujer de pelo negro y con sus energías congelo en fuego interno de shira , ella empezó a debilitarse cada vez mas y mas , pero a slug no le importo , ella trato de atacar con sus puños al fénix pero se quemo los nudillos con el fuego de zuko , cuando por fin perdio sus poderes , zuko tomo a la chica y la deja de lado

slug : parece que sabes un nuevo truco

zuko : si , se llama fuego frió y ahora lo usare contra ti

slug : bueno comenzamos

continuara...


	20. el maestro del fuego frió II

**el maestro del fuego frió parte II **

el desafió final se llevaría a cabo en el ocaso , con shira fuera del camino , solo quedaba el mayor de los hells , zuko entre cerro los ojos para tomar revancha por lo que le hicieron al mundo

slug : prepárate a morir

los dos se atacaron con enormes llamaradas , pero zuko salio volando y le lanza grades aladas de fuego blanco , slug las esquivaba y le respondía con sus llamaradas negras , mientras los dos peleaban appa se acercaba con los refuerzos de zuko , cuando notaron las grandes olas de fuego , zuko tomo a slug del brazo y este le da un cabezazo al señor del fuego

slug : no importa que hallas cambiado de color tus llamas , sigues siendo débil

el señor del fuego logra darle un puñetazo en las costillas y luego le barre las piernas , cuando estaba por rematar con su ala , slug gira por el suelo y con sus manos lo ataca con fuego negro , zuko se cubre con sus alas , pero nota que el poder es mucho para el

zuko : maldición , si no tengo cuidado el fuego me destruirá

slug : ¿ que pasa ? ¿ no puedes controlar el fuego frío alteza ?

cuando slug da un paso , le cae del cielo una ola gigante de agua,el la evapora con sus llamas y zuko aprovecha para atacar a slug , pero este se da cuenta del engaño y lo toma del cuello

zuko : no permitiré que mates a mis amigos

slug : pues pelea

el mayor de los hells le daba varios puñetazos en el cuerpo al señor del fuego , pero el le calva un rodillazo en el mentón , cuando zuko cae le barre las piernas y le aplica un codazo en el estomago , zuko se levanta y cuando lo hace el mayor de los hells , toph levanta una pared de tierra y lo empuja , pero slug la destroza con su fuego control

zuko : oye esto es conmigo

slug : pues dile que no se meta o le gira peor

el señor del fuego lo ataca con llamaradas blancas , pero antes de que slug lo atacara con sus bolas de fuego negra , una corriente de aire las desvía , cuando miran , aang cae al suelo listo para pelear

aang : listo para pelear

zuko : vete , es muy peligroso

aang : no voy a dejarte , voy a palear contra el

el maestro aire se lanza contra el maestro fuego , pero el lo toma del cuello y aang comienza a soplar haciendo que el cuerpo del maestro fuego salga volando hasta chocar contra unas montañas , cuando se dio cuenta , unos enormes brazos de piedra lo tomaron y lo hundieron mas

toph : es hora de que te enseñe a respetar a una maestra tierra

slug : te derrote una vez , lo haré de nuevo

cuando el mayor de los hells estaba a punto de atacar con su mano derecha , un látigo de agua lo detiene , katara tenia la mirada de ira particular de ella , cuando toph controla el otro brazo con la tierra control , aang comienza a atacarlo con aire control

slug : bueno , parece que quieren morir

el maestro fuego crea una onda de energía y arrasa con los tres , zuko se pone en frente y con un puño en la cara lo hunde mas en la montaña , los golpes del maestro fuego que iban al cuerpo le dolían a slug

zuko : esto es por mis amigos

slug : ¿ es todo ? por si no lo sabias soy el maestro fuego mas poderoso del mundo

el maestro del fuego negro se levanta y lo toma en una llave al cuello , zuko gira hacia atrás de slug y con una toma al brazo trataba de romper el brazo de su oponente , slug lo hace girar y lo pone de frente a el , cuando salta con las dos piernas le aplica una patada al pecho del señor del fuego

zuko : miserable , no dejare que ganes

slug : admítelo , ya perdiste

zuko : no , yo soy el señor del fuego zuko , el ultimo fénix y no puedo perder

el enfurecido señor del fuego sale corriendo a toda velocidad , y con su puño lo golpea en el estomago , cuando gira por ensima de slug , le palea la espalda , el maestro de fuego negro trata de atacarlo pero las bolas de fuego negro no llegaban a tocas a zuko ya que se detenian a centimetros de el

zuko : es hora de terminar con esto

el señor del fuego le daba varios puñetazos en el estomago para poder congelar su fuego control , en el ultimo golpe le clava su ala en el pecho y comienza a buscar su fuego interno , cuando lo encontró lo absorvio con sus pdoeres dejando a slug indefenso , por ultimo lo derroto con un canto de mano a la cabeza

zuko : se acabo

el señor del fuego de volvió un fénix rojo , luego volvió a la forma normal , cuando el corrió levanto a katara en sus brazos que parecía esta ilesa

zuko : katara ¿ estas bien ?

katara: creo que necesito algo de respiración de boca a boca ¿ no crees ?

zuko : los hells fueron derrotados para siempre , ahora vamos a casa

con la muerte de los hells , el señor del fuego llego con sus amigos y su esposa a las ruinas de su castillo , el se saco su túnica real y se arremango para empezar a reconstruir su castillo , toph se limpio la oreja con el meñique y luego comenzó a ayudar a zuko

zuko : ¿ que haces ?

toph : no creo que un maestro fuego controle la tierra , ahora mira y cierra la boca

la maestro tierra comenzó a levantar el castillo de acuerdo como lo conocía de ante mano , cuando logro conseguir la ayuda de haru , entre los dos levantaron un nuevo castillo para el señor del fuego

zuko : toph , eres la mejor

toph : lo se , pero me gustan que lo reconozcan , ahora ¿ que estamos esperando ? entremos

katara: debo admitir que es mas hermoso

zuko : si toph , te luciste

haru : una imagen de tu belleza con tus manos delicadas ( apretando las manos de toph )

sokka : manos delicadas jaja , ¿ me reí muy fuerte ?

aang : creo que toph te escucho

la maestra tierra levanta a sokka por los aires mientras ella seguía de las manos con haru , ella no podía ver sus ojos pero apostaría a que la estaba mirando , esa noche comenzaron el gran banquete para celebrar la boda del señor del fuego y la maestra agua

zuko : bueno , a decir verdad , no podria sobrevivir sin ninguno de ustedes

ursa : siempre fuiste fuerte hijo

Iroh : ahora que el señor del fuego a establecido el orden , ¿ que planean hacer los demas ?

todos : ! quedarnos ¡

zuko : pues me gustaría que se quedaran todo el tiempo que quieran , ahora ¿ alguna otra noticia interesante ?

katara : bueno a decir verdad si , zuko yo...

toph : ¡ katara esta embarazada !

katara : ¡ toph !

todos se pusieron de pie y el señor del fuego quedo impactado por la noticia de katara y toph , el tomo a la mujer de ojos azules y comenzó a besarla , mientras ursa se acerco a tomar del vientre a la maestra agua , el señor del fuego esperaría una nueva familia , ahora vivirian en paz ... por un tiempo

**bueno espero que les halla gustado , los espero en mi próxima entrega " el mundo de los espíritus " **


End file.
